


Reverse Polarity

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bickering, Bottom Oh Sehun, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun can’t stand Jongin. That will probably never change. It’s fine, it’s not like he has to work with him.Until he does.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Reverse Polarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> Code: EXC6B2
> 
> Prompt: Person A and Person B are up for the same promotion and start planning ideas to undermine each other, only to find out they’re assigned to the same project and any overt acts of sabotage could result in self destruction. They both need the project to perform well so they call a truce but they both know it’s only a matter of time before betrayal strikes. Secret plotting ensues. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.

Sehun watches with barely concealed disdain as his coworkers congratulate Kim Jongin on his latest success. He has enough self-control to not roll his eyes, but he doesn’t have it in him to actually clap and smile.

Jongin, alongside a few of their coworkers, had just launched a new digital marketing campaign. The campaign was a major success, and the higher-ups were very happy with the outcome, even going so far as to throw a congratulatory party for Jongin’s team.

This brings Sehun to where he is now: moodily sipping from a solo cup as his superiors, coworkers, and subordinates compliment Jongin for spearheading the successful project.

“Thank you, thank you,” Jongin says. “I’d like to thank everyone who helped me with this. It wouldn’t have been possible without the help of my team.”

“It wouldn’t have been possible without the help of my team,” Sehun repeats in a nasally, mocking impression of Jongin’s voice. “What a dick.”

Baekhyun, Sehun’s favorite desk mate, snorts beside him. “Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?” he asks.

“I might be an asshole, but at least I’m not a dick,” Sehun says, rolling his eyes like it’s an obvious conclusion.

“Ah, I get it. Jongin is a dick. You’re an asshole,” Baekhyun chuckles. “You’re perfect for each other.”

Sehun’s glare hardens when he sees more of their coworkers sidle over to Jongin, offering him their congratulations and compliments like he’s some sort of god. It’s disgusting.

“Tone it down a bit, Sehun-ah. You’re burning holes into his soul.”

“Kim Jongin doesn’t have a soul.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You could at least pretend to look happy for the guy.”

“And why would I do that?” Sehun demands.

“Because his dad owns the company you work for?”

Right. How could Sehun forget such blatant nepotism? Jongin is the youngest of his siblings and the last to be placed in Kim Corporations’ ranks. If it weren’t for that fact, Sehun would have poured pencil shavings into his coffee a long time ago.

As of now, Jongin works in the marketing department, but he’ll be going up the corporate ladder soon enough. He’s only been in their department for a year and a half, but people act like he’s the best thing since sliced bread. Gross.

“Why is he even here?” Sehun complains. “He could’ve been in management or finance, but they just had to put him here with us. I bet he doesn’t even know what he’s doing.”

Baekhyun looks at Sehun quizzically. “You do know he has a master’s degree in marketing, right?”

“So do we!”

“Not from an Ivy League school.”

Sehun grits his teeth. He hates the upper class. Especially if they’re Kim Jongin.

Jongin is still conversing with a few of the interns. They giggle at his jokes and smile at him like he’s some sort of k-pop idol and not a corporate marketeer. Ew.

Suddenly, Jongin turns his head and meets Sehun’s steely eyes— like he’s somehow read his mind from all the way across the room.

Sehun raises an eyebrow when they make eye contact. He doesn’t bother changing up his resting bitch face. If anything, he hopes Jongin is intimidated by his angry eyebrows and semi-permanent scowl.

But Jongin doesn’t react like the interns who part in the hallways when Sehun walks through. Jongin only smiles and waves. And to Sehun’s horror, he excuses himself from his fan club and starts making his way towards him.

Sehun feels his eye twitch as Jongin comes closer. He makes a move to run away, but Baekhyun is holding him in place with a surprisingly firm grip on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Sehun hisses.

“Playing mediator,” Baekhyun replies, digging his hand into Sehun’s shoulder. “Come on Sehunnie, I know you have it in you to be polite. Just say congratulations to the nice man and we’ll be on our way.”

They must look ridiculous like this. Baekhyun is twenty pounds lighter than Sehun, and about half a head shorter, but he easily manhandles him to stay in place.

Sehun feels the blood in his veins go cold when Jongin stops in front of them. He’s wearing a pressed fitted suit— one that probably costs more than what Sehun makes in a month— coupled with an eyesore of a red and green tie, and shiny leather shoes. He looks like a rodeo clown that found his way inside a Gucci store.

“Baekhyun-ssi,” Jongin says in his annoyingly deep voice, inclining his head politely at Baekhyun.

“Hey, Jongin,” Baekhyun greets. Sehun often wonders why he’s in marketing and not in human resources, because he likes everyone and everyone likes him just as much, maybe even more.

Jongin turns to Sehun. “Ah, Sehun-ssi. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“I work here,” Sehun deadpans.

“Yeah, I tend to forget about that sometimes,” Jongin says, voice bright and cheery. Sehun wants to punch him.

Baekhyun coughs. “Congrats, Jongin. You guys did a great job. The whole department is proud of you.”

“I’m sure they are,” Jongin says, looking as self-righteous and punchable as ever. Sehun sends a _see what I mean?_ look in Baekhyun’s direction, but he’s ignored.

“The higher ups are really impressed,” Baekhyun commends cheerily. “Treat us to some takeout when you get a raise, okay?”

Jongin chuckles. “I’ll treat everyone to a hotpot dinner if I get that promotion.”

Sehun stills at that. The position of marketing manager has been vacant ever since the former manager Yixing got transferred a week ago, and everyone knows it’s only a matter of time before his former position goes to someone else. Sehun wants it, and now he knows that Kim Jongin, opportunistic douchebag of the century, wants it too.

Maybe if he can find a way to make Jongin transfer to the finance department—

“You’re getting promoted?” Baekhyun asks.

“Not yet,” Jongin says. “But I’m hoping it’ll happen soon.”

Baekhyun nods at him approvingly. Great. Even Baekhyun’s fallen for Jongin’s stupid haircut and stupid straight white teeth.

“Congratulations again,” Baekhyun says. He unsubtly kicks Sehun in the side, beckoning him to do the same.

“Congrats, I guess,” Sehun grumbles. Beside him, Baekhyun buries his face in his hands.

Jongin chuckles. Sehun notes that he sounds like a dying walrus when he does that.

“I’ll see you guys around,” Jongin says. He raises his cup at them like he’s holding a toast for himself, and walks away.

Sehun stares at Jongin’s retreating back, hoping that if he glares hard enough, he might actually be able to attain laser vision and burn holes into it.

🏙

The thing about that promotion is that Sehun is willing to do anything to get it.

While he’s usually above playing petty tricks and finding ways to sneakily undermine the competition, he finds that he has no other choice than to think outside the box now. He knows he’s a hard worker, and that his skills and talents are valuable to the company, but even then, there is little someone like him can do when the literal child of the owner is his competition.

It doesn’t help that Jongin has a squeaky clean record too. Virtually, there is nothing that would stop anyone from picking him over Sehun for the promotion.

Sehun mentally groans. If he wants to get promoted, then he has to play it smart, but what exactly can he do? Volunteer to take on more work? Bring brownies for everyone? Kiss Junmyeon’s ass? Pay someone to hypnotize Jongin into falling in love with him? None of those seem like good ideas.

Sure, he could choose to be childish and prank Jongin. Covering Jongin’s desk with sticky notes or throwing a cream pie in his face would definitely get Sehun into trouble with HR, which would hurt his chances of getting promoted instead of helping them, but pranks are still worth considering.

It's a shame. Sehun can only imagine how good and satisfying it must feel to throw something at Jongin’s face.

The image of Jongin’s face and pretentious outfits covered in whipped cream makes a smile crack on Sehun’s face. It must be an obvious smile, because Baekhyun is looking at him like he's grown a second head.

“What's so funny?” Baekhyun looks over at his desk mate in concern, momentarily removing his headphones from his ears. “You've been smiling for like, two minutes straight. It's kind of creepy.”

“Oh,” Sehun says intelligently. “I just remembered a funny video I watched.”

Baekhyun blinks at him. “Are you okay? Have you been getting enough sleep, or are you finally going insane?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so,” Baekhyun says, placing his headphones back over his ears and turning back to face his monitor, probably to watch porn or something.

Sehun turns to face his own computer screen. He cracks his neck from side to side, his hands hovering over the keyboard. If he really wants that promotion to go to him, then he has a lot of work to do.

🏙

There is an unspoken rule on their floor that everyone is allowed at least thirty minutes of downtime outside of their lunch break. It’s a period of time where everyone pretends to be busy working when in reality, they’re just fucking around on their company issued computers.

Sehun mostly spends the time playing Tetris. His whopping high score of 712,248 points makes him the Tetris king of the marketing department. With that being so, there's also an unspoken rule about interrupting Sehun’s precious Tetris time. Even Junmyeon doesn't approach Sehun when he's in the zone.

Jongin does not respect the Sehun-Tetris rule.

He all but signs his death warrant the second he decides to unceremoniously dump a stack of papers onto Sehun’s desk while Sehun is mid-game. Sehun startles, his finger slipping off the mouse, and he can only watch in horror as a z-block falls onto the topmost row— effectively ending his game.

‘ **GAME OVER** ’ appears on Sehun’s computer screen in bold white letters. One look at the scoreboard shows that he was only a couple of thousand points away from beating his high score.

Sehun whips his head to glare at the cause of his loss. “What the hell?”

Anyone else would have pissed their pants after being the subject of Sehun’s death stare. Not Kim Jongin though, he only looks unimpressed.

“Chanyeol asked me to hand those to you.” Jongin gestures at the fat pile of papers next to Sehun’s keyboard.

“And you couldn’t do that later?” Sehun questions seethingly. “Why are these still on paper anyway? Don’t we digitise everything now?”

Jongin shrugs. “Beats me. And it’s not like you were doing anything important.” He pointedly gestures at the open Tetris tab on Sehun’s computer screen.

“What are _you_ doing here anyway?” Sehun demands. Jongin could have very well asked an intern to deliver the papers to Sehun, or simply shoot him an email but nope, he went out of his way to go all the way to the other side of the room to give them to Sehun himself.

Jongin snorts haughtily. “I finished my work early. I wasn’t doing anything else so I decided to help Chanyeol out.”

Sehun doesn’t think Jongin has an altruistic bone in his body. He probably volunteered to help Chanyeol because a.) he’s a suck-up, and b.) he wants to annoy Sehun.

“Okay, and you did your job. You can go now.”

“I would watch that tone if I were you, Sehun-ssi,” Jongin says condescendingly. “That’s no way to talk to your future superior.”

Sehun nearly chokes on his own spit. There’s no way Jongin’s head is that far up his own ass. Did he actually believe that his promotion was guaranteed? “You haven’t been promoted yet.”

“Key word is _yet_ , Sehun-ssi,” Jongin retorts. “Good luck reading through those files.”

Right then and there, Sehun decides that he doesn’t dislike Jongin. He _hates_ him.

🏙

The leftmost elevator on the ground floor smells like old rubber and disinfectant, but it’s the only one that isn’t at full capacity, so Sehun steps onto it.

Much to his distaste, Kim Jongin is standing right there in the middle, looking like a pretentious prick with his red and green striped necktie and polished leather shoes.

There are other people in the elevator as well; there’s an older man with a receding hairline and a group of young interns talking amongst themselves. Sehun pays them no mind, he has angry tunnel vision when it comes to Jongin.

Sure, he could just wait for another elevator to come down, but doing that would be showing weakness— like he’s too scared to even be in an elevator with Jongin. Screw that. Hell would freeze over before Sehun would find Jongin intimidating.

Jongin looks over at him with an unreadable expression. “Sehun-ssi,” he acknowledges. “How was your weekend?”

Sehun holds back the urge to roll his eyes. The most irritating thing about Jongin is that everyone in the office seems to think the sun shines right out of his ass. Sehun can’t even talk shit about him with Baekhyun because a.) Baekhyun doesn’t talk shit about anyone and b.) Baekhyun doesn’t find Jongin annoying at all.

“My weekend was fine,” Sehun says curtly. He’s not in the mood to have any sort of conversation with Jongin so he doesn’t return the question.

Because he’s a jerk who can’t understand basic social cues, Jongin continues speaking. “Well, my weekend was great.”

Sehun actually does roll his eyes this time. “Good for you.”

He doesn’t miss the way the three interns stop chatting amongst themselves, no doubt to eavesdrop on what Jongin The Wonderful has to say.

“I went to the country club with my mom and some other company shareholders on Saturday,” Jongin shares. “Then on Sunday, I went golfing with my dad. We went to the Jack Nicklaus Golf Club in Yeongsugu. The view was amazing— way better than I thought it would be. Have you ever been there?”

Sehun clenches his jaw. “I haven't.”

“That's too bad,” Jongin hums. “It's a great place to unwind after doing a lot of work. That is, if you actually finished your work on time. I heard Junmyeon made you work overtime last Friday.”

Sehun grits his teeth. Why the hell is the elevator so slow? Can't he just get to where he needs to go in peace?

Thankfully, the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open. Sehun doesn't bother checking if he's on the right floor, he just wants to get away from Kim Jongin as quickly as possible.

“See you, Sehun-ssi,” is the last thing Sehun hears before the elevator doors shut close. Sehun clenches his fists and exhales.

He can’t stand Jongin, that will probably never change, but for now it’s fine. It’s not like he has to work with him.

🏙

Until he does.

“What?!?” Sehun questions for what feels like the thousandth time in the last hour. His floor manager Junmyeon looks like he wants to strangle him but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when his sanity is at stake.

“We are launching a new line in celeassion of the company’s fiftieth anniversary,” Junmyeon repeats, slowly and calmly like Sehun is a toddler. “You and Jongin will create the proposal for our marketing campaign. I’ve already sent the details to your work emails.”

Sehun sneaks a glance at Jongin, who only looks at Junmyeon with a carefully neutral expression.

“Why only us two?”

“You two are the best we have,” Junmyeon says easily. Had the circumstances been different, Sehun would have felt giddy at the validation from Junmyeon. Unfortunately, anything related to Kim Jongin puts a damper on Sehun’s mood.

Sehun opens his mouth to say something, but Junmyeon continues before he gets the chance.

“As you already know, Yixing transferred to our branch in Shanghai. The marketing manager position is open, and you two,” Junmyeon looks at Sehun and Jongin seriously. “Are the most eligible employees for the position. A project like this should be easy for the two of you to manage.”

“If I may, Junmyeon-ssi,” Jongin says, in that annoyingly saccharine tone their superiors love. “What Sehun means is that this does seem like a big project for only two of us to handle.”

How could Jongin possibly know what Sehun means? They aren’t even close.

Junmyeon says something about responsibilities and task delegations, but Sehun is only half listening. He’s too busy sending death glares at Jongin sitting across from him.

“—which is why it’s important the two of you do a good job,” Junmyeon finishes. Sehun may not have heard the whole thing, but he’s certainly heard enough.

“You can’t expect me to work with him,” Sehun says. The other people at the table gawk at him like he’s crazy, but he doesn’t care. He would do anything to not be partnered up with Jongin.

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. “I can and I will. I expect good results from you two.”

“Can I pass on this one?” Sehun asks. “Please? Can’t Baekhyun take this?”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says, and shit, he’s using his ‘I’m-your-superior-not-your-friend voice now. Sehun would’ve found it funny if it isn’t directed at him right now. “If it matters to you, this is your chance to show that you are capable of handling major projects _and_ that you can work well in a group setting.”

Sehun slumps in his seat at that. From his peripheral vision, he can see Jongin’s smug face, no doubt overjoyed at Sehun being told off by their boss.

The rest of the meeting comes as a blur. Sehun tries his hardest not to look at Jongin’s direction, which is difficult when he can feel Jongin looking at him. He might be planning Sehun’s murder for all he knows.

Finally, Junmyeon calls the meeting to a close. Sehun shoves his things into his bag, fully intending to leave before Junmyeon can admonish him again, but his plans to hightail out of there as fast as possible are thwarted by none other than Jongin himself.

“Sehun-ssi,” Jongin greets in what Sehun assumes is his attempt to sound cordial. It’s a failed attempt, because unlike everyone else in the building, Sehun can see past those puppy dog eyes and Disney prince haircut.

“Jongin,” he says blandly. Douchebags like Jongin didn’t deserve Sehun addressing them with honorifics.

“The joint project that’s been assigned to us.” And there comes that annoying ass-kissing voice again. “I hope we can work well together.”

“I hope so too,” Sehun says tonelessly. Then in a lower voice he mutters, “For your sake.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

🏙

For many people, self care is treating yourself to a nice meal. For others, it’s taking a nice hot bubble bath with fancy scented candles. For Sehun, self care is avoiding Kim Jongin at work.

However, what he regards as self care is apparently ‘unprofessional’ and ‘childish’— at least according to none other than Kim Jongin himself.

One afternoon, Jongin all but corners Sehun by the vending machine, dark brown eyes glinting with annoyance. “What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Sehun repeats. “I’m not the one who followed someone like a stalker and started calling them names.”

Jongin’s jaw tightens. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Really? What gave it away?”

Jongin runs a hand through his hair. “In case you’ve forgotten, we have to work on the marketing proposal. I don’t know about you, but I take my job seriously.”

Sehun narrows his eyes at him. “What are you trying to say?” He’s already heard Jongin call him unprofessional and childish, he's just waiting for him to say it again.

“It’s been a week since we’ve been assigned this and I’ve gotten literally nothing from you. Where exactly have you been?”

Sehun crosses his arms over his chest. “Some of us have other things to do aside from this. I have to work on this campaign and still do my regular work.”

Jongin scoffs. “So you’re admitting it. You haven’t done anything for the campaign proposal, and you have no time management skills.”

Sehun bristles. He clenches his hands into fists by his side. “When did I say I didn’t get anything done? For your information, I've already planned out everything.”

“What— you already started on it?” Jongin questions incredulously. “Wow, Sehun-ssi. I can’t believe you would actually stoop that low.”

Sehun’s nostrils flare. “You thought I didn't do it and you got pissed. Now that you know I did work on it you're also pissed. What the hell is your problem?”

“My _problem_ is that you didn't even bother consulting with me,” Jongin hisses, completely unlike the effortlessly casual image he presents in front of everyone. The sadistic part of Sehun takes joy in eliciting such a reaction from Jongin. He likes seeing Jongin getting pissed off.

“And why should I be the one to approach you?” Sehun counters. “You could've talked to me anytime you wanted, but you didn’t.”

“It’s not like you gave me your contact details!”

“It’s not like you asked!”

They glare at each other, eyes flickering with irritation and mouths pulled into scowls.

Jongin is the first to break the tense silence.

“Are you trying to sabotage me?” Jongin questions, his eyebrows pinching together irritably. “Do you think avoiding me is gonna get me into trouble? Because I can assure you that you’re only digging your own grave. You’re only showing that you’re petty and you can’t work with other people.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. Here they are again with the name-calling. “Are you hearing yourself? You really think I would fuck up a project like this just because I don’t like you?”

Jongin sneers. “Sounds like something you would do, yeah.”

Sehun knows he’s petty, that isn’t a surprise to him. Just last Monday he stole Jongin’s blueberry parfait from the office fridge and ate it completely in view of the other man. But he’s not _that_ petty. Any overt acts of sabotage would only result in his own self-destruction.

“Look,” Jongin says, voice steely and unrelenting. “I know we have our differences, but I need this thing to work out.”

Finally, Jongin says something that Sehun can agree with, but Sehun isn’t going to give Jongin the satisfaction of hearing that, so he only nods.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. We give each other our contact details, we set a time and place, and we work on it,” Jongin says. Everything that is coming out of his mouth is perfectly valid, but his tone is just so condescending, Sehun can’t help but be annoyed.

“And what about the work I already did?”

Jongin’s expression hardens. “Send it to my email and I’ll look over it. We can discuss everything in the conference room later. Is that fine or do you have any other complaints?”

Sehun exhales deeply. “It’s fine.” Nothing about this situation is fine at all. 

“Fine,” Jongin says stiffly. “Meet me in the conference room at two.”

🏙

It’s a miracle they haven’t killed each other yet.

“So,” Jongin finally starts, fingers hovering over his open MacBook where Sehun’s PowerPoint presentation is open. It's a typical Sehun presentation, neat and complete with graphs and statistics to support his design choices for the campaign. “What made you want to use gold to represent the campaign?”

Sehun clears his throat before speaking. “It's only fitting that we use gold for Kim Corporations’ fiftieth anniversary. Think of it as the company’s golden anniversary.”

Jongin makes a face. “Golden anniversary? Isn't that for weddings?”

Sehun inhales. He can already sense an oncoming argument— he is talking to Jongin after all. “Well yes, fiftieth wedding anniversaries are also called golden anniversaries,” he says, like he's talking to a child. “But data from our analysts has shown that the color gold has also shown to be very popular amongst working millennials in the last few years. As they are the target market of the latest release, it’s important that we stick to their preferences.”

“If the color gold is as popular as you say it is, then all the more reason why we shouldn't use it. Surely, other companies have used it already. We won't stand out. We need to do something no one else has done before.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “The fiftieth anniversary campaign isn't the time to be experimental,” he says. “Trends are fleeting and older audiences won't respond well to something they won’t immediately understand.”

“Every other tech company has done gold and silver and metallics before,” Jongin argues. “We need to do something that sets us apart. If young people like it, older audiences will like it eventually.”

“Gold is timeless. It's classy, it's elegant, and it’s one of Kim Corporations’ signature colors. We can't do the fiftieth anniversary campaign without it.”

“We can still use the color gold, it's just that everything else—” Jongin waves a hand to gesture at Sehun's presentation. “—is so plain and predictable. It's something that people have seen many times before. We have to start from scratch. If we went with this we'd both be fired instead of promoted.”

Sehun clenches his fists underneath his table. Would it kill Jongin to not be a dick for once in his life? “So my idea for the campaign is not only unusable, but it's also boring and unoriginal?”

“Glad to see we finally agree on something.”

Sehun can't quite hold his tongue. “Oh fuck you.”

It's Jongin’s turn to quirk an eyebrow. “Resorted to swearing at me now, have you?”

“I wouldn't be swearing at you if you weren't being such an impossible prick,” Sehun spits. “For your information, I've worked hard on that presentation and everything we need for our campaign. What the hell have you done? Sit on your ass and criticize me?”

Jongin’s eyes turn stormy. He crosses his arms over his chest. “I would've gladly helped you out if you weren't so intent on ignoring me and pretending like I didn't exist. Say what you want, but don't accuse me of just sitting on my butt and barking orders.”

“I'm not accusing you of anything you aren't doing,” Sehun argues. “I know you're used to getting everything you want, but we aren't changing everything just because you don't like it.”

“It isn't about me not liking it. It's about the company losing money,” Jongin grits out. “I’m telling you honestly, your idea for the campaign is bland and unoriginal. That's just a fact. That has nothing to do with our working relationship.”

Sehun is seething. “What the hell do you know about the company anyway? You've only been here for a year. I've been here for three.”

“Three years in the same position,” Jongin retorts. “And what do _I_ know about the company? Sehun-ssi, it has my name in it.”

“And that's the problem!” Sehun can't help but raise his voice. “Even if you don’t actually get promoted, you’re still a COO, which puts you higher than the rest of us. It’s unfair and you know it.”

Jongin looks perplexed. “COO?”

“Child of owner,” Sehun snorts. “You think you know better than the rest of us just because your family owns the company.”

Jongin scoffs. “I know better than everyone else because I'm intelligent, graduated at the top of my class and I learned from the best. Not because of who my family is.” He rolls his eyes at Sehun. “Project your insecurities onto someone else, Sehun-ssi. Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.”

Sehun glares at him. From this close he can see all of Jongin’s features— his dark brown eyes, his long eyelashes, the slope of his nose, and his plump lips. He's pretty. Pretty detestable.

Jongin shakes his head exasperatedly. He gathers his things before standing up. “I hope you know that you're incredibly difficult to work with.” He glares at Sehun one last time before stalking towards the door.

Sehun watches him walk out of the room with a frown, ignoring the strange surge of guilt he feels in his chest.

🏙

There’s a cup of coffee on Sehun’s desk come Monday morning. He stares at it apprehensively.

While he isn't opposed to getting free coffee, he's seen enough crime shows to know that something is off. For all he knows, someone could have spat in it or poisoned it.

Sehun picks it up to inspect it. It’s a medium sized cappuccino, and **Sehun :)** is written on the side of the cup in black sharpie.

“Did you get this for me?” Sehun asks, raising the cup for Baekhyun to see.

Baekhyun swivels around his chair to look at Sehun. “Oh, Jongin dropped that off for you earlier.”

Sehun isn’t sure he heard that right. “What?”

“Jongin brought you your morning coffee.”

“What the actual fuck.”

Baekhyun stares at him pensively. “What?”

“Kim Jongin. That’s what.” Sehun places the cup down. “What is he up to? Why did he do that?”

“You guys are working together now, of course he’s gonna act like that,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes. “He was doing it to be nice.”

“He’s doing it to piss me off.”

“I highly doubt that,” Baekhyun says. “He probably feels bad about walking out on you and is trying to make up for it.”

“No, he’s doing it because he’s a jackass and wants to spite me.” Was Jongin desperate enough to actually poison Sehun so he could get the promotion? Maybe he added a shit ton of laxatives into the coffee. Sehun doesn’t want to find out.

Baekhyun reaches over to pat Sehun on the shoulder. “Sehun, we talked about this. He probably did that to make himself feel better about what he did. Not everything is about you.”

“It should be.”

“I genuinely dread the day that happens.”

“Hyung,” Sehun whines. He will forever deny that he stomps his foot on the floor as he says it. “I thought you were on my side.”

“I wasn’t aware that there needed to be sides.”

“There wouldn’t need to be if you guys saw Jongin for who he really is,” Sehun groans. “He’s a narcissistic asshole who thinks he’s better than everyone.”

“Uhuh. And you are?”

Sehun huffs, childishly crossing his arms over his chest. “Everyone thinks that he’s so great. Let’s be real, he’s not even that good.”

“It sounds like you’re jealous.”

“I am not jealous,” Sehun insists. He does not get jealous of people, people get jealous of him. Who wouldn’t be? Not only is he good at his job, he’s tall, smart, has a handsome face and a nice body.

He must’ve said some part of it out loud because Baekhyun smacks him on the arm. “Jongin has all those things too, Sehunnie.“ 

“Kim Jongin does not have a nice body.”

“Funny how you didn’t deny the other things,” Baekhyun points out, looking far too amused with Sehun’s plight. Sehun would’ve kicked him if Baekhyun didn’t have a black belt in three different martial arts.

Sehun pouts. Why couldn’t Baekhyun just be supportive and agree with him for once?

“He’s not even that hot,” Sehun mutters pettily. “He has the flattest ass I’ve ever seen.”

“You were looking at his ass?”

“Like there’s anything to even look at.”

Baekhyun shakes his head at Sehun, astonished. “What’s your deal with him anyway? I get that he threatens your position as the hottest person in our department, but you talk about him like he pissed on your grandma’s ashes. What did he ever do to you?”

First of all, Sehun’s unofficial position as the hottest person in their department is about as secure as the Pentagon, so he isn’t worried about that. Second of all, the only thing Kim Jongin is threatening is the meritocracy of their workplace.

“He’s a jerk, he’s fake, he has a huge ego, and he’s a spoiled ass who gets everything handed to him on a silver platter,” Sehun lists off. “I can’t work with him, hyung. I can’t deal with someone like that. He’s the literal worst. I just can’t.”

“Look,” Baekhyun starts. “I know you don’t like him, and no one is forcing you to like him, but think about it. Will you really let your chance to get promoted slip because of one guy?”

Sehun considers this. He would rather shave his head bald than work with Kim Jongin, but as Baekhyun pointed out, this is his chance to get a promotion. This is the opportunity he’s been waiting for ever since he started working for the company.

He’s done so much to get to where he is— no way in hell is he going to let the likes of Kim Jongin drag him down. “No,” Sehun says determinedly. “I won’t.”

“Then put on your big boy pants, suck it up, and just _work_ with him.”

Sehun wishes it’s that easy.

🏙

In theory, setting a time and place to meet shouldn’t be so hard. Sehun and Jongin are both working adults, and should be perfectly capable of scheduling something as menial as a work session.

In practice, setting a time and place to meet is actual hell. Not only do the two of them have huge egos, Sehun is a perfectionist with trust issues, and Jongin is a control freak with a superiority complex. They mix together as well as oil and water.

Baekhyun suggested that they meet somewhere outside the office, saying that they would work better together if they ‘were on neutral grounds’. It doesn’t make a lot of sense to Sehun, but Baekhyun has way more friends than him and they all seem to like him, so Sehun decides to follow his advice.

Which is why he’s here now: standing in front of Jongin’s desk and trying to have a civilised conversation with a man who dislikes Sehun just as much as Sehun dislikes him— possibly even more.

Exodus Café isn’t too far from where their office is. It has a 4.5 star rating, decent coffee, stable internet connection, and according to the reviews, quiet enough for people to effectively study or work. Plus, he and Jongin are less likely to scream at each other in a public café, which makes it the ideal workplace outside the office.

“Why can’t we just work here again?” Jongin asks.

“We tried that once and it clearly didn’t work,” Sehun says. “A change of environment might help.”

“Ah right. Because cheap coffee and pastries will solve all of our problems,” Jongin says sarcastically. His dark brown eyes gaze at Sehun in annoyance. He desperately needs to be punched in one of them.

“Can you stop being a jerk for one second?” Sehun questions. “What time should we be there on Saturday?”

Jongin eyes him warily, folding his arms over his wide chest. “I can’t on Saturday.”

“What? Why not?”

“I have this thing I have to do with Kyungsoo,” Jongin replies vaguely.

“Who the hell is Kyungsoo?”

Jongin frowns. “Short, shaved head, wears glasses, sang at the Christmas party last year?”

Now that Sehun thinks about it, he’s seen someone with that description tagging along with Chanyeol often. “Can’t you move your plans to another date?”

“What? No. I can’t ditch Kyungsoo.”

A flash of hot irritation passes through Sehun. “Your little date is more important than our campaign?”

Jongin’s frown deepens. “We could’ve started working on it earlier if you weren’t so adamant on avoiding me for a week.”

Sehun flushes. Okay, maybe spending a week looking for reasons not to see Kim Jongin’s face _was_ unprofessional, but if he hadn’t done that he would have actually screamed at Jongin… which in comparison is a lot worse. “Well I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“Whatever. I can’t go on Saturday.”

“Wait, what kind of thing do you even have to do with Kyungsoo anyway? He’s not even in our department.”

“Most people have something called friends. Have you heard of it?”

“I’m surprised you even have friends,” Sehun snaps. He’s had enough Kim Jongin to last him a lifetime. “Are you _sure_ you can’t make it on Saturday?”

“Positive,” Jongin replies. “Besides, it’s better that we work on it on Sunday. People stay with their families on that day, so there’ll be less people at the café. We’ll have the mediocre coffee and trashy music all to ourselves.”

Sehun’s Sundays are dedicated to pigging out on junk food and watching anime all day, so the idea isn’t all that appealing to him. He’s half tempted to open his mouth and argue, but the little voice in his head reminds him that he’s going to have to suck it up and deal with more of Kim Jongin’s nonsense if he wants to be promoted.

“Fine.”

🏙

It isn't hard to spot Jongin in the cafe.

How could Sehun miss him? He’s six feet tall and currently dressed like a human traffic light with how much red and green he’s wearing. At least he isn’t wearing his stupid striped necktie.

Sehun sighs. Leave it to Kim Jongin to wear loud designer clothing in the middle of a café. Who is he even trying to impress? The hipsters? The teenagers unsubtly checking him out? The old lady in the corner?

“Hey,” Sehun settles on saying when he arrives at the table. He’s glad the other man was smart enough to pick a large table where they could place their things. At least they don’t have to be too close to each other.

“Hey,” Jongin says back. Sehun takes that as his cue to slide into the seat in front of him.

Sehun brings out his trusty laptop and the binder that holds all his printed files. He sets these neatly in front of him, making sure they’re not in spilling range lest Jongin knocks down his cup and spills coffee everywhere while Sehun isn’t looking.

He’s aware of Jongin’s eyes on him as he switches his laptop on. Sehun ignores him. In an ideal world, they could just communicate with each other through emails and only speak to each other when absolutely necessary. Unfortunately for Sehun, this is the real world, so he has no choice but to actually speak to the man in front of him.

It occurs to him that they don’t have anything to say to each other when they aren’t at each other’s throats. It’s probably for the best. 

Jongin is still looking at him by the time he opens a new Doc file. “Is there something on my face?” Sehun asks, already annoyed.

“You aren’t gonna get any coffee?”

“I made some for myself at home,” Sehun says, and it’s true. He brought his trusty tumbler filled with his favorite hot coffee— the powdered instant kind from the supermarket.

“Of course you would,” Jongin scoffs haughtily. “You do know it isn't appropriate to bring food from home to a café, right?”

Sehun exhales deeply. “It isn't illegal. Besides, you already bought something. They won’t kick us out.”

“You should at least get something.”

“Why?”

“Because we aren't poor,” Jongin deadpans. “Well, at least I’m not.”

Sehun is very close to hurling his cheap hot coffee at Jongin’s face. He clenches his jaw and forces himself to calm down. Knowing Jongin, he would probably sue him for doing something like that, and while Sehun does make decent money, he can't exactly pay for a lawsuit. “Whatever. Let's just start working.”

Jongin shakes his head. “Wait here.” He then gets up from his seat to walk to the counter.

Sehun can only gawk at Jongin as he proceeds to order himself another drink. He makes small conversation with the baristas before taking the drink and walking back to their table like he owns the place. Knowing how affluent Jongin’s family is, Sehun wouldn’t be surprised if they owned part of the restaurants and cafés in the area.

“Here.” Jongin sets a steaming hot mug in front of Sehun before sitting back in his seat. “It’s an americano. Drink it.”

Sehun eyes Jongin, then the drink, then back at Jongin. “This is for me?”

“No, it’s for the homeless person outside,” Jongin replies sarcastically. “Of course it’s for you.”

“Why’d you get me one?” Sehun asks in confusion.

“I’m gonna need you to be on your A-game if we’re going to work on this together.” Jongin gives Sehun a once-over. “You look like you need the caffeine.”

“I thought you said that the coffee here was mediocre,” Sehun points out, eyeing the coffee to see if Jongin spat in it.

“It’s definitely better than what you have,” Jongin says. “And most of the drinks they sell here hardly counts as coffee anymore but the americano is pretty decent,” 

“Oh,” Sehun says. “Thanks,” he adds, because it’s the polite thing to do.

“Whatever.”

Sehun nods wordlessly. Belatedly, he realizes that this is the second time Jongin has bought him a coffee. He wonders if he should thank Jongin for that time too.

Gulping, Sehun takes the mug into his hands. He blows cold air onto the surface before taking a hesitant sip, letting the dark liquid wash over his tongue.

It’s bitter, almost a little too much for Sehun’s taste, but it’s certainly better than the instant coffee that makes up 50% of Sehun’s bloodstream.

“It's good isn't it?” Jongin asks. He had been staring at Sehun in anticipation as he drank from the cup.

“It’s alright,” Sehun answers, licking the excess liquid that stuck to his lip. “I prefer sweeter things.” While that may be true, he finds that the coffee isn’t too bad. It’s strong, but it does do a good job of warming up his tummy.

Maybe the cup of coffee was Jongin’s way of apologizing— it could have been his way of starting things anew between them. They didn't have a reason to be friendly towards each other before, but now that they did, could this be their chance to finally make amends?

Sehun hopes he isn’t being too optimistic. He and Jongin are having a civilised conversation now, aren’t they? This could be it: their breakthrough moment of peace.

“To contrast your bitterness, yes,” Jongin says, and just like that, the moment of peace between them is gone— leaving as quickly as it comes.

And Jongin tells him _he’s_ the one who’s hard to work with.

Sehun takes a deep breath, inhaling deeply before exhaling again. _Patience_ , he tells himself mentally. His career is at stake here.

“Anyway, I think we should start by looking over the campaign objectives,” Sehun says in an even voice, similar to the one he uses when he talks to the higher-ups that aren’t Junmyeon.

“We should look over last year’s metrics too,” Jongin replies.

Looks like fancy foreign schools did teach their students something other than being pretentious. “How about we go over Kim Corporations’ social media engagements for the last few months?”

“Fine by me,” Jongin replies. “Though I should warn you right now that I don’t leave any room for mistakes.”

Sehun thinks that working with Jongin is a mistake. “I’m very thorough when it comes to work.”

The look on Jongin’s face is unreadable as he shrugs. “Guess we’ll just have to see.”

🏙

Working with Jongin is weird to say the least.

Despite being in the same department and working on the same floor for over a year, Sehun has never actually had a chance to work closely with Jongin on anything.

Jongin isn't completely different. There are still traces of his typical condescending self, but Sehun is pleasantly surprised to find out that Jongin knows what he's doing. Like, actually knows his stuff. He’s heard stories about Jongin being an out of the box thinker, but seeing it in person is an entirely different experience.

For a moment, Jongin isn’t the cocky rich boy with a superiority complex, he’s a respectable and knowledgeable employee that specialises in digital marketing.

Jongin is talented, very much so. And from the way he talks, he is also passionate about his job. 

Sehun feels a little guilty for not giving him a proper chance. Just a teensy little bit guilty though— nothing to write home about.

Still, Jongin actually being smart doesn't excuse his rude behaviour and general douchebaggery. If anything, Sehun is even more on edge. Jongin being the child of the owners is one thing, Jongin being a good employee is another.

Suddenly, Sehun’s promotion feels further away than ever.

From the corner of his eye, he watches as Jongin types, long fingers flying over the keyboard at the speed of an experienced secretary. His eyebrows are pinched together in concentration, dark eyes flitting over the laptop screen as if there’s nothing else around him.

It’s oddly intriguing, watching him work. In a way, it’s almost relaxing, the serenity of seeing someone work in their element.

“You’re staring.”

“What?” Sehun says, his brain lagging a few paces behind. “No, I’m not.”

“Sure you aren't.”

“I was _not_ staring at you.”

“You don’t have to deny it, Sehun-ssi. I know I’m nice to look at.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. Not for the first time he wonders if Jongin is a natural jerk or if he's purposely trying to get under his skin.

What would be the point of that anyway? Didn’t they both need the proposal to do well? Sure, Jongin couldn’t directly sabotage him, but that doesn't necessarily mean he can't try to play mind games with Sehun.

Or maybe Sehun is being too paranoid. There’s no way that Jongin has something planned. He couldn’t be secretly plotting ways to betray Sehun… right?

Sehun shakes those thoughts out of his head before he starts going down the dangerous spiral of overthinking. He needs a drink. Preferably an alcoholic one.

Unfortunately, the closest thing the café has to alcohol are the little rum cakes in the glass displays. Sehun inhales deeply, taking in the aroma of coffee beans and baked pastries wafting in the air. His own cup of coffee is long gone, and so are the two chocolate chip cookies he bought for himself to snack on while he and Jongin work.

They had been at it for hours now, both their laptops plugged in while papers are strewn all over the table. Sehun is starting to get pins and needles from sitting in one place for too long.

Deciding that he deserves a small break, Sehun gets up from his seat. “I'll get us some water.”

“You go do that,” Jongin says. He lifts his eyes from his screen to look at Sehun. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“I’m perfectly capable of getting some water on my own,” Sehun remarks, a bit more snide than he had intended. “Or do you think that I can’t even do that?”

Jongin scoffs. “There you go again with your diva attitude.”

Diva? If anyone is a diva, it’s Jongin. “I wouldn’t have an attitude if you weren’t such a sanctimonious prick all the time.”

Jongin’s eyes narrow at him. “If I were you, I’d be careful about the way I speak to my future boss.”

“You aren’t my future boss,” Sehun states in the calmest voice he can muster.

“With the way things are going I might as well be,” Jongin replies. 

“You know what, I’ll just go get that water,” Sehun says through gritted teeth. The more time he spends with Jongin the more he feels like he’ll pop a blood vessel. He should probably consult a doctor about that. Death by irritation courtesy of Kim Jongin does not sound like a good way to go.

Jongin shrugs. “Suit yourself.” And just like that he's back to looking at his laptop.

Sehun ignores him. Overanalyzing Jongin’s behaviour is only going to give him a migraine.

He walks over to the side of the counter, taking two plastic cups and filling them up with the icy cold water from the pitcher. Sure, he could have gotten the overpriced mineral water, but a.) Sehun has already spent too much money at this café and b.) Jongin doesn’t deserve good things.

The barista standing behind the counter notices him and smiles.

“Hey,” the barista says, and Sehun has worked in a corporate setting long enough to know that the smile on his face is genuine— not like those fake smiles cashiers put on when they’re actually thinking of committing murder. “Do you need anything?”

Sehun can admit that the barista is cute. He has these big brown doe eyes that make him look like an anime character, but Sehun can tell that he has a lean, strong frame underneath his work uniform. He's remarkably similar to the kind of guys Sehun fancied back in his college days.

Those days are long past him now. He's not even sure what his type is anymore.

“Oh, no thank you, I’m good. Just needed some water.”

The barista— whose name tag reads the name Luhan, nods at him. He gestures his head at Sehun and Jongin’s table. “You guys working on something?”

“Marketing campaign proposal,” Sehun says. He hopes he doesn’t sound too tired.

“Sounds important.”

“It is.”

“Do you want another coffee?” Luhan asks. “Or some hot chocolate?"

Sehun shakes his head. “No thanks, I think I’ve already had enough caffeine and sugar.”

“What about your boyfriend? Does he need anything?”

Boyfriend? What is he talking about, Sehun doesn’t have—

Oh.

Oh no.

There is no way in hell someone actually thinks he and Jongin are together.

“The dude that I’m with is not my boyfriend,” Sehun says quickly. Belatedly, he notices Luhan’s eyes flickering over to where Jongin is sitting, still hovering over his laptop.

“You aren’t?” Luhan asks in disbelief. “I could’ve sworn you two were a thing when he got that coffee for you.”

Sehun flushes. “We aren’t even friends. I swear, we can’t have a conversation without arguing.”

“You guys looked pretty cozy working at your table though,” Luhan replies.

“I don’t even like the guy,” Sehun states, the corner of his mouth pulling down in annoyance. “He’s annoying, he’s a total snob, and I can’t get through one interaction with him without getting pissed off. He’s a nightmare.”

“Really?” Luhan questions. “That’s a shame. You guys look good together.”

Sehun’s mouth feels dry. He doesn’t know how to respond to that without potentially embarrassing himself. “Uhhh, thanks? I guess?”

Luhan laughs, bright and joyful. “Take it as a compliment. You two seem smart and you’re both handsome. You’d make a cute couple.”

“Er… yeah, I should get back,” Sehun settles on saying.

Luhan grins at him good-naturedly. “Good luck.”

Sehun is gonna need more than luck if he wants to come out of this project with his sanity fully intact.

More than a little bit confused, he retreats back to their table. His hands feel clammy and he doesn’t know if it’s from the condensation on the cups or his own sweat.

“Did something happen?” Jongin asks, eyeing Sehun suspiciously when he sits back down.

Sehun shakes his head. He would rather be hit on the head with a brick than tell Jongin about that conversation. “Everything's fine.”

🏙

“—which is why we were able to see a 70% increase in engagements,” Jongin finishes, turning his laptop so Sehun can see the graphs better.

“Did those engagements translate into sales?”

“Duh,” Jongin replies. “I lead that project. Of course sales would increase.”

Sehun sighs. He doesn’t know if he can ever get used to Jongin’s massive ego. “We can use some of the strategies you used there. Junmyeon liked the promotional materials you had on your last project.”

“You have Yifan to thank for that. He comes up with the best concepts.”

“Yifan?” Sehun asks. “You mean the weird tall guy with the scary eyebrows?”

“If you mean the best creative we have in our department, then yes,” Jongin says. “For someone who’s been working here for so long, you sure don’t know a lot of people.”

“Not all of us have the time to mingle,” Sehun replies. “Some of us actually have to get work done.”

Jongin shrugs listlessly. “Maybe you just need some better time management skills.”

“Because you know _so_ much about time management,” Sehun quips. “Did you get your skills from scheduling wine tastings and tennis matches?”

“Excuse you, I don’t even like wine,” Jongin says. “I prefer soju.”

“Really?” Sehun asks, honestly a little surprised. “Don’t you find soju too _pedestrian_ or _low-class_ for your expensive taste?”

Jongin snorts. “I bet I can drink more soju than you.”

Sehun can’t hold back his laughter. “You? Outdrink me? I don’t think so.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jongin asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“As if I would ever go out for a drink with you,” Sehun snorts. “Besides, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you drink before.”

“Just because you don’t see something it doesn’t mean it isn’t happening.” Jongin rolls his eyes. “Like you for example, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you work, but apparently you do that without telling the people you’re partnered with.”

Sehun’s face hardens. One second Jongin is buying him coffee and the next second he’s hurling playground insults at him. Is this his way of manipulating him? Does he think he’s distracting Sehun from the promotion by playing with his head? “You really can’t help but be an asshole, can’t you?”

“I’m just being honest,” Jongin replies. He has the nerve to do a little nonchalant shrug.

“No. You're just being a dick.”

“Am I an asshole or a dick? You should really make up your mind, Sehun-ssi.”

Sehun's eye twitches. “Okay, now I just think that you're pissing me off on purpose.” And they were doing so good too. Turns out, they even have a conversation about alcohol without getting into an argument.

“It's not my fault you're so easy to rile up,” Jongin says. “You have a very short temper, you know that?”

Sehun chooses not to reply to that. Responding would only give Jongin more ammunition and he isn’t about to give him that satisfaction.

This is exactly why he detests group projects so much. He hated them when he was in school and he hates them now, especially if the person he has to work with is the king of the assholes, Kim Jongin.

“You know, it's funny,” Jongin continues, as if he didn't notice that Sehun didn't answer him… which is probably the case. “When I started out, Junmyeon was telling me that you and I would be good friends because we’re the same age and that we have a lot in common.”

Sehun has never heard of that before. “Really?”

“According to Junmyeon, you are, and I quote, ‘reserved and shy, but is secretly a big sweetheart’,” Jongin says, doing what Sehun assumes is an impression of Junmyeon’s voice.

“What else did they say about me?”

“Curious, aren’t you?” Jongin asks, a hint of that annoying smirk on his lips. “Well, if you _must_ know, he also said that almost everyone in the department had a crush on you at one point.”

That isn't news to Sehun, he knows that he's attractive, but hearing Jongin say those words is odd, it's almost like he's the one giving Sehun a compliment. “Why are you bringing this up now?” Sehun asks.

“Because you’re far from a sweetheart,” Jongin says bluntly. “And you and I aren’t friends.”

They certainly aren't friends alright. “Sweetness is subjective,” Sehun says. “And I don’t know what Junmyeon was thinking when he said that.” 

“Awww, don’t be sad, Sehun-ssi. You aren’t unattractive.”

“Aren’t unattractive?” Sehun parrots. “I’m way hotter than you.”

“It’s cute that you think that.”

“I’m cuter than you too.”

“Maybe you should've been in modeling instead of marketing,” Jongin remarks, tilting his head as if to inspect Sehun’s features. “You certainly have the face for it.”

Sehun blinks. “Did you just give me a compliment?” It's a backhanded one, but still. That's a new development.

“Don't let it get to your head,” Jongin says. “You're not _that_ good looking.”

“You really know how to make me feel so good about myself,” Sehun says dryly. “I'm so flattered.”

“Don't worry, you make me feel good about myself too,” Jongin retorts. “Every time I feel bad about myself I look at you and I feel so much better.”

“You're such a charmer, Jongin,” Sehun replies sarcastically, unmoved by Jongin’s words. “I don't know how anyone can resist you.”

“I know, right?” Jongin says with a snicker. “I know I’m irresistible, but please, try not to fall in love with me, Sehun-ssi.”

Sehun is about to open his mouth to retort, when someone approaches their table. It’s one of the café’s employees— who thankfully isn’t Luhan.

“Sirs? We’re about to close soon,” the guy tells them.

True enough, Sehun and Jongin are the only customers left inside the café. The other employees watch them with impatient eyes, probably counting down the time until they could clock out and head home.

It's dark outside too— completely different from the crowded bustling of the afternoon rush crowd. Huh. Sehun didn’t even notice how much time had passed.

He and Jongin gather their things quickly, lest they cause more trouble for the employees. Jongin leaves a generous tip just to be safe.

They exit the café in silence. They are done working for the day, so what else do they have to say to each other?

“So uhhhh…” Sehun starts, following Jongin to the parking lot. “We'll go over everything else via email?”

“I suppose,” Jongin replies, walking closer to where his car is parked. “Did you bring a car? Or are you taking a taxi?”

“I’m taking the bus,” Sehun answers. “They should still be running at this hour.”

“At this hour?” Jongin tilts his head to the side. For the first time Sehun has known him, he doesn't look like he thinks he knows better than everyone. He even looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“The last bus of the day usually makes its round at one in the morning,” Sehun explains, because of course Jongin has never had to commute in his life.

“What if there aren’t any buses anymore?” Jongin asks, like a child that has been told that Santa Claus isn't real.

Sehun shrugs. “I guess I can just walk home. I do it all the time.”

“Oh, okay,” Jongin responds, a contemplative look on his face. He looks like he wants to say more, but he stops himself.

Awkwardly, Sehun rubs his nape. He doesn’t know where to proceed from here. “So uhhh… I’ll see you at work then?”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. He doesn’t meet Sehun’s gaze. “See you at work.”

🏙

Sehun does in fact, see Jongin at work when Monday comes.

As per usual, Jongin is dressed in all designer clothing, everything from his shirt to his shoes is Gucci; which is ridiculous because they are very much at work and not at a fashion show.

Sehun has complained about Jongin’s attire more times than he can count, but both Baekhyun and the people at HR deem his clothing to be not only office-appropriate but also nice and stylish.

Sehun sighs to himself. It seems that Jongin can get away with anything. He can walk around dressed like a homeless person and people would praise him. How is he supposed to compete with someone like that? His skills and talents can only take him so far.

The thought makes him slump in his seat. Does he really still have a fair shot here? Even if he does have more experience than Jongin, the other employees would much rather work with cool and charismatic Jongin than with uptight and reserved Sehun.

Sehun raises his head to look over where Jongin is standing by the water dispenser, chatting with a man he now knows is Kyungsoo.

It doesn’t look like a work related conversation, if the way Jongin laughs at something Kyungsoo said is anything to go by.

The two are close enough for Sehun to hear Jongin’s laugh, deep and warm in a way that Sehun would not have expected from him.

Sehun inclines his head to get a better look. Jongin does laugh like a walrus, not a dying one, but maybe like the ones that do tricks at the zoo. His shoulders move up and down as he laughs, and his eyes are crinkled into quarter-moon shapes.

It’s odd, seeing Jongin smile instead of smirk. He looks happy, like he genuinely enjoys Kyungsoo’s presence and the joke that is apparently hilarious enough to make him laugh like that. It isn't a bad look on him. He's a lot better looking when he isn't scowling or doing that haughty smirk of his.

The moment is broken, however, when Jongin swivels his head to face him. Great. He must have noticed Sehun looking at him.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” Jongin asks, that oh so pretentious look on his face again. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

“You wish,” Sehun huffs, like he wasn’t actually just staring at Jongin right about now. He’s never going to admit that though, so he turns back to the files splayed out on his desk like nothing ever happened.

🏙

It seems that Sehun can't even go to the break room without someone being there to make it more difficult for him.

As luck would have it, Jongin chooses that moment to be standing in the employee break room, sipping from his mug and leaning against the counter like he’s a model in an editorial photoshoot. He’s wearing a dark suit, one that broadens his strong shoulders and elongates his already long legs. It's frankly annoying how good he looks when he isn't dressed like a traffic light. 

“Sehun-ssi,” Jongin greets when he spots Sehun walking into the room. “Shouldn't you be working right now?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Shouldn't you?”

“I've already finished what needs to be done,” Jongin says, taking a sip of his drink. He doesn’t make a move to wipe off the white creamy foam that has stuck to his upper lip— which is very distracting when Sehun is trying to be pissed off at him. “Work gets done early when you have good time management skills, don't you think?”

“Whatever,” Sehun replies, removing his eyes from Jongin’s lips before opening the refrigerator door. He had gotten up extra early in the morning today to prepare some spicy cold noodles for his lunch, and he couldn't wait to dig right into it.

Except, his container filled with noodles is nowhere in sight. Sehun remembers placing it behind the carton of milk to avoid it getting stolen; but his efforts have proved to be futile, because the lunch is gone.

Sehun double checks just to be sure the tupperware is actually missing. His eyebrows pinch together in annoyance when he can't find it.

Sehun fixes Jongin with a suspicious look. “Did you steal my food?”

“Excuse me?” Jongin asks. “What are you talking about?”

“My bibim naengmyeon,” Sehun says like that explains everything. “I put it here this morning. Did you steal it?” He should have known it was only a matter of time before Jongin got revenge on him for eating his blueberry parfait all those weeks ago.

“What? No, of course not,” Jongin replies confusedly. “Why would I steal your food?”

“Because you like to annoy me? Because you like making things inconvenient for me? How the hell should I know?”

Jongin’s frown deepens. Huh. He genuinely looks offended that Sehun thinks he would do such a thing. “First of all, I don't steal. Second of all, even if I did, I would be stealing from a high-class restaurant and not the food you made in your kitchen.”

“Well _someone_ must've taken it,” Sehun says, folding his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

“That someone isn't me,” Jongin replies. “I know you like eating other people's food, but I don't do that.”

So Jongin _does_ remember the blueberry parfait incident. Sehun kind of regrets doing that; he can admit it was a dick move. He should probably apologize to Jongin for that.

“I am never putting my food in the break room fridge ever again,” Sehun sighs, a pout forming on his lips.

“Are you really that hungry?” Jongin asks, setting his mug down on the counter. “If you are, I know this decent noodle place nearby.”

“What?” Sehun isn't sure he heard that right. Is Jongin actually offering to do something nice for him?

“I can drive us there. We still have half an hour until we have to get back to work. Hold on, I'll just—”

The rest of Jongin's sentence is interrupted by the sound of someone else entering the break room. 

“Oh, hey Sehun. Hi Jongin,” none other than Baekhyun greets, and much to Sehun’s surprise, he's currently holding Sehun’s tupperware container with his food in it.

“Is that my food?” Sehun questions. “What are you doing with it?”

“Yeah, I was gonna bring it to you so we could have lunch together, but you weren’t at your desk,” Baekhyun explains, looking between Sehun and Jongin curiously.

Sehun blinks at Baekhyun, then at the tupperware in his hands, then at Jongin, then back to Baekhyun again. 

“The case is solved then,” Jongin remarks, folding his arms over his chest.

Sehun nods. “I guess it is.”

Jongin coughs, averting his eyes from Sehun. “I should get going. You two have fun.”

“Right. See you.” Sehun shifts in his place, feeling a small frown pulling at his lips. He has no idea why, but he’s actually disappointed that he isn’t having lunch with Jongin.

🏙

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

Dear Mr. Oh,

This email is a reminder in regards to the project plans I had sent you two days ago. There has been no reply on your end since I have last sent the file.

We had come to an agreement last week that whoever wins our wager will be attaining creative control of our joint project. You had asked me to prepare the details and email it to you. I have done so accordingly but there has been no response from your end. I would like to hear from you soon.

Regards,

Kim Jongin

Marketing Staff

Kim Corporations

  
  


Sehun stares at the email on his screen with a contemplative frown.

  
  


How is one supposed to reply to an email from a colleague when that colleague just so happens to be their biggest rival?

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

**Dear Mr. Kim,**

Thank you for reaching out. I hope this email finds you well.

I have received your email and will get back to you with a response as soon as possible. I apologize for any delays and inconveniences that I may have caused you; unfortunately, there has been a power shortage in my apartment building and it has only recently been fixed. Rest assured, I will look over the project right now.

If you have any additional information that you think is significant to the progress of our project, please feel free to reply to this email.

Good day,

Oh Sehun

Marketing Staff

Kim Corporations

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

Oh wow, so you are able to speak formally to me after all.

  
  


Sehun raises an eyebrow. It seems that Jongin is determined to be a jerk even via email. No matter, Sehun is a millennial— he was practically raised by the internet. He knows how to respond to annoying people online. 

  
  


**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

lmao i was gonna tell you the exact same thing.

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

Ah, there is the Oh Sehun I know. It’s so convenient for you to suddenly have access to the internet when given the opportunity to crack jokes about me

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

excuse me i make jokes about everyone, you aren’t special🙄 and for your information, i didn’t have internet for a _day and a half._ you didn’t have to send a follow-up email that quickly

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

I was worried that something might have happened to you. Who knows the kind of things you get yourself mixed up in

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

awwww you think about me, jongin? i'm flattered.

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

In your dreams

  
  


Sehun rolls his eyes. Jongin can’t take a joke if his life depends on it. It looks like money couldn’t buy him a sense of humor. 

  
  


**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

god you really take yourself so seriously huh.

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

One of us has to

  
  


Sehun squints at the message on his computer screen. He doesn't know why he's even bothering to reply when Jongin is clearly intent on annoying him.

Whether it may be out of grotesque fascination or curiosity, Sehun types out his response.

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

i bet you were the kid in school who reminded the teacher about the homework even if the rest of the class didn't do it

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

Excuse you, I'm not THAT big of a jerk

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

so you admit it. you are a jerk.

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

Not as big of a jerk as you are, sweetheart

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

ooohhh yes insult me more, i love it when you do that💖💘💝💖💘💝 keep doing it and i might fall in love with you jongin😳😳😳

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

Do you actually like being insulted? Is that a thing?

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

ah yes i find degradation super sexy. i love it when you call me poor and uncultured😳

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

When have I ever said that???

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

oh don't pretend to act confused now mr. “we're not poor, well at least i'm not”. we get it, not everyone can be a trust fund kid like you

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

I don't recall ever calling you uncultured though.

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

you didn't say it with your mouth, but i could feel you judging me with ur eyes

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

My eyes?

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

yea they're always looking at me like i'm a piece of gum you stepped on… like you could be completely silent but your eyes are staring at me telling me that i'm doing this and that wrong— they're like deep black vortexes that never hand … it's honestly kind of creepy that you look at me so much💀

**From: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**To: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

Okay first of all, I had no idea you were paying so much attention to my eyes. And while we're discussing the topic, I would argue that _your_ eyes are the scary ones. You look like you're ready to kill someone at any given moment

Despite himself, Sehun chuckles at Jongin’s response. So the man _is_ capable of being funny.

**From: sehunoh@kimcorporations.com**

**To: jonginkim@kimcorporations.com**

**Subject: RE: Kim Corporations 50th Anniversary Campaign Project Proposal**

excuse YOU my eyes are piercing and beautiful

  
  


🏙

A tap on the shoulder wakes Sehun from his midday nap. He doesn’t take a lot of those, given his frantic work schedule, but work had been especially stressful the last few days. Staying up late last night didn't help either.

The hand on his shoulder shakes him harder. “Sehun-ssi,” a familiar voice greets. “Wake up.”

Sehun begrudgingly raises his head to look at the owner of the voice. It's Jongin, dressed in a dark shirt paired with his favorite godforsaken red and green striped tie and looking like he had a full night of sleep despite messaging Sehun until 2 in the morning.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asks groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Dropping these off for you,” Jongin answers, placing a few folders onto Sehun’s desk. “They'll be useful in helping the board visualize the concept. Take a look at them.”

“You woke me up because of that?” Sehun groans. He wonders how Jongin could look so awake and peachy right now. He probably sleeps in a super fancy and comfortable bed that ensures he's always well-rested. Either that or he's actually crazy. Sehun bets it's both.

“You know you aren't supposed to sleep during office hours,” Jongin chirps. “You could get into a lot of trouble for that.”

“What, are you gonna snitch on me?” Sehun asks, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look neat.

“Maybe,” Jongin replies. “That kind of behavior shouldn't be rewarded with a promotion, don't you think?”

“Oh shut up,” Sehun says. “And it's your fault I'm tired. You kept me up all night last night.”

Jongin arches an eyebrow. “You're the one who kept on messaging me.”

“You're the one who kept on replying.”

“I make it a habit to reply to my colleagues,” Jongin says. “You should try it sometimes.”

“I did, and look where it got me,” Sehun replies. One look at his reflection on his computer screen tells him that he still kind of looks like shit, but there's nothing he can do about it now. “This is all your fault.”

“Don't blame your appearance on me,” Jongin snorts. “And you don't even look _that_ bad.”

Sehun turns to look at him. “What are you still doing here anyway? Don't you have work to do?”

“Driving me away already?” Jongin inquires. “Don't you want me to stay so you can talk more about my eyes?”

Sehun flushes pink at that. Memories of their long conversation from last night come flooding back to him. “You're the one who likes talking about my eyes.”

“You’re the one who likes talking. Seriously, you don't ever shut up,” Jongin says. “I wasn't able to get my beauty sleep because of you.”

“You're gonna need a lot more than sleep to get pretty.”

“Not everyone can be as pretty as you, sweetheart.”

“I’m glad to see that you have taste.”

“Heh. You're funny, Sehun-ssi,” Jongin remarks. “I'll see you later.” And with that, he turns on his heel and walks away.

“What was that about?” Baekhyun questions once Jongin is out of earshot.

Sehun tilts his head at him. “What was what about?”

“You and Jongin!” Baekhyun says, gesturing at the space Jongin was occupying earlier. “Since when were the two of you all buddy-buddy?”

“Jongin and I are not buddy-buddy,” Sehun denies. “We were just talking.”

“Talking and flirting!” Baekhyun exclaims, loud enough for the people around them to look in their direction. “Not that I'm complaining, but since when have you and Jongin talked to each other like that? He called you pretty and sweetheart.”

“It's— it's an inside joke,” Sehun defends. “He's just calling me that to rile me up.”

“You guys have inside jokes now too?” Baekhyun questions, looking perplexed. He scans Sehun's face for any suspicious signs. “What happened between you guys? Did you kill him and secretly replace him with a clone you made in a lab?”

Sehun pushes Baekhyun away from his personal space. “Hyung, you're being overdramatic,” he says. “Nothing happened between me and Jongin.”

Baekhyun looks at him disbelievingly. “Are you two fucking?”

Sehun nearly chokes on his own tongue at that. “What? Where the hell did you get that from?”

“I've seen something like this before,” Baekhyun states, leaning back in his chair and stroking at his chin like he's deep in thought. “You guys probably had sex to get all that frustration and sexual tension out, didn't you?”

“What?” Sehun questions, aghast. “First of all, no, Jongin and I didn’t do anything together. That's so— no ew, I don't even want to think about it. Secondly, there isn't even any sexual tension between us.”

“There is a _lot_ of sexual tension between the two of you. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other— it’s like you can’t decide if you want to argue or make out.”

Sehun can’t believe what he’s hearing. As far as he knows, Baekhyun doesn’t do any drugs. Maybe stupidity is contagious and he caught it from Jongin. “I don’t know where you’re getting all this from, but I swear, Jongin and I were just emailing each other about the project last night.”

“Yeah right, the ‘project,” Baekhyun replies, sounding completely unconvinced. “Did you guys at least send each other nudes? Some sexy dick and or ass pics?”

Sehun can’t help it, he smacks the back of Baekhyun’s head. “Are you insane? There was nothing of that sort— we were using our work emails.”

“Oh so, if you were using KakaoTalk it would’ve been fine to send nudes?” Baekhyun asks.

“What? No. No one is sending each other nudes,” Sehun protests quickly. He takes back everything good he’s said about Baekhyun, who most definitely isn’t his favorite desk mate anymore. “And can we stop talking about this? People will get the wrong idea.”

Baekhyun either doesn’t hear him or simply doesn’t care. “I can't believe this, Sehun-ah. After all we've been through, you don't even tell me about this.”

“Because there is nothing to tell,” Sehun says. “For the last time, nothing is going on between me and Jongin.”

“Yeah, right,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Next thing we know there’ll be a new office romance. What would your couple name be? Sejong? Jonghun? Hunjong?”

“There will be no couple names,” Sehun says with a roll of his eyes. “Jongin and I aren't a couple.”

“Not yet you aren't,” Baekhyun snickers. “But I'm sure he has a thing for you.”

“That ‘thing’ is called hatred.”

“A little hate sex never hurt anybody.”

“Hyung,” Sehun groans. “For the love of God, Jongin and I are not having sex. I am not attracted to him, and I'm sure he feels the same way.”

“That sounds like denial to me,” Baekhyun hums, nonchalantly spinning around in his chair. “I’m happy for you, though. It’s about time you got laid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sehun demands, offended.

“It means that I’m happy that a dick has finally replaced that long stick in your ass,” Baekhyun says, leaning over to give Sehun a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. “Just make sure to use protection, okay?”

Sehun throws a stapler at him.

🏙

Exodus becomes their go-to place for work. It seems that the soft piano music and the hot coffee do wonders for both their tempers. Away from the hustle and bustle of their office building, the two of them can actually have conversations that don't end in them calling each other names like kindergarteners.

The only thing Sehun can complain about Exodus is the nosy barista, one that is insistent that Sehun and Jongin would make the _most adorable_ couple ever.

Sehun hates that Luhan is almost always there when he and Jongin work, watching them with a cheeky expression on his face every time he and Jongin get a little too close.

“You're always staring at that barista,” Jongin points out. “Do you have a crush on him?”

“Huh? No, of course not,” Sehun says immediately. Luhan is physically attractive, but he’s way too invested in his and Jongin's relationship for Sehun to consider liking him. “How could you even think that?”

“Don’t you have a thing for short and older pretty boys?” Jongin asks.

“And pray tell, where did you get that idea?”

“You hang out with Baekhyun a lot,” Jongin answers, shrugging. “And I could've sworn you had a crush on Junmyeon too.”

“Now that's just offensive. I'd never have a crush on Baekhyun.”

“What about Junmyeon?”

“He’s cute. I can’t like, imagine myself actually liking him or anything, but he's hot,” Sehun admits. Junmyeon has always been some sort of older brother to him; dating him would be weird.

Jongin leans back in his chair. He's looking at Sehun with contemplative eyes. “I think you have a type.”

Sehun quirks an eyebrow. “And what is my type exactly?”

“A pretty male coworker that's shorter and older than you,” Jongin replies. “Oh no. Should I be worried? I fit that description too, don't I?”

“I wouldn't worry if I were you,” Sehun snorts. “You're not that pretty.”

“Out of all the things you've said to me, I take the most offense to that,” Jongin says. “Just because you're pretty, that doesn't mean you have to make everyone feel bad about themselves."

Sehun blinks at that. “You… you think I'm pretty?”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Come on, sweetheart, don’t pretend like you don’t know you’re cute.”

“First of all, don’t call me sweetheart. Second of all, why are you complimenting me all of a sudden?” Is this Jongin’s new way of psyching him out? Why is he calling him cute? Is he trying to psyche Sehun out? Confuse him? Does he genuinely think Sehun is cute?

“Don’t let it inflate your ego. You aren’t Park Shinhye or anything special.”

“You know, you would be a lot more tolerable if you didn't open your mouth.”

“I can say the same thing about you,” Jongin says. He shakes his head before getting up from his seat. “I need to go to the restroom. Try not to delete the presentation while I'm gone.”

“Try not to pee yourself before you get there,” Sehun quips, watching as Jongin makes his way to the restroom. It doesn't take long for him to get there, thanks to his legs that seem to go on for miles.

Have Jongin’s legs always been that long? He isn't much shorter than Sehun, but his legs are certainly longer. Sehun is a little jealous.

Oh well, at least his shoulders are broader than Jongin’s. It's probably genetic. Jongin’s family comes from old money; his ancestors most likely did not need to carry sacks of rice over their shoulders because they had people to do that for them. 

Jongin mentioned that he works out, so he can probably lift more sacks of rice than Sehun. Hell, he could probably lift Sehun if he wanted to; though knowing him, it would be WWE wrestling style, and not bridal style like princesses in movies. 

Wait, why is Sehun thinking about this? Does he _want_ Jongin to carry him bridal style? What is he even thinking?

Sehun shakes the intrusive thoughts out of his head. Perhaps the hot weather has been getting to him; he’s heard that dehydration can cause psychotic symptoms. He should get another cup of water.

Unfortunately for him, none other than Luhan is standing behind the counter. “Good afternoon, Sehun. Or is it sweetheart now?”

“It's sir to you,” Sehun grumbles half-heartedly. Like many of the men in his life, the barista at Exodus had decided that teasing Sehun is an enjoyable hobby. “I'll just get myself some water.”

Luhan scrunches his nose at that. “We have perfectly good mineral water in a bottle that you can buy.”

“Overpriced water that tastes just a little crappier than tap,” Sehun says as he pours himself a glass of perfectly decent free water. As someone who works in marketing, he knows just how much companies will say anything about their products to make them more desirable.

“Who cares about the price? You have a rich sugar daddy boyfriend, don't you?”

“I _told_ you, Jongin and I aren't dating,” Sehun groans. He hears enough of this nonsense from Baekhyun at the office. Ever since Jongin had stopped by his cubicle that one day, Baekhyun would not shut up about Sehun and Jongin being together, even going as far as to question Sehun about his and Jongin’s nonexistent sex life.

“Are you sure?” Luhan asks, for what seems like the nth time already. Any possibility of Sehun developing a crush on him got squandered when Luhan revealed himself to be quite the nosy perv.

Pfttt. He and Baekhyun would get along splendidly. The two of them love to tease him more than anything else in the world.

“We aren't dating,” Sehun answers. “He and I will go back to pretending like we don't exist to one another once we finish this project.”

Luhan frowns at that. “I overheard you guys talking and he seems to call you sweetheart and pretty a lot. If you aren't already dating, then he sure has a huge crush on you.”

“He does it to annoy me,” Sehun says. “Besides, even if we ever did become a thing, it wouldn't work out.”

“What, is there a rule against employees dating in your company?”

“Not necessarily, but it isn't exactly encouraged,” Sehun answers. He’s heard some people from the other departments getting into relationships with fellow employees, but they were mostly superficial— flings that are nothing to write home about, which might be fine for some people, but not for Sehun. He isn’t interested in a casual fling nor a fuckbuddy.

“I dunno, Sehun. The two of you would make a very sexy couple,” Luhan says.

“Because constant arguing and a toxic relationship is so sexy,” Sehun remarks, grimacing at the thought of the fights that would occur between the two of them. They couldn’t even agree on which fonts to use for their slides— how could they ever decide which places to go for their dates? What about their wedding venue? The names of their children? It would be a nightmare.

What the hell. Why is Sehun even entertaining this idea in the first place? He shouldn't be thinking about what dating Jongin would feel like.

“The only reason you guys keep getting into arguments is _because_ you're so similar,” Luhan says. “You fight like an old married couple already.”

There is no way in Hell Sehun is ever marrying Kim Jongin. “It's not gonna happen, Luhan. He hates my guts.”

“He's just pulling on your pigtails,” Luhan says. “Based on what you're telling me, he probably likes to tease you and call you names because he likes you— you know, the way little boys do when they have crushes.”

“He's certainly a man-child alright,” Sehun grumbles. “I'm telling you. Even if he does actually somehow have romantic feelings for me, it'll never work out. We’ll never have a normal healthy relationship.”

There is a knowing look in Luhan’s eyes. “You'll never know if you don't try.”

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn't even want to consider that.

🏙

It’s dark outside by the time they finish their work. The parking lot is near empty save for Jongin’s car, the car that Sehun thinks is too dangerous to bring around because some people would definitely want to break into it and steal it.

Jongin doesn't seem to care about possible carnappers though. People like him don’t need to be careful with their nice things; they have the money to replace them or get new things anyway. Sehun can admit he's a little bit jealous.

Not for the first time he wonders how much of his dislike for Jongin stems from jealousy. Sehun isn't exactly poor, but he isn't rich either.

How different would have things be had his and Jongin’s circumstances been the other way around? Would Jongin still be as loved and admired by everyone if he wasn’t a chaebol golden boy? Would Sehun’s efforts been appreciated more if he was more like Jongin?

Sehun shakes those thoughts out of his head. He is not letting himself go down a spiral of overthinking and negativity. He has managed to get this far without losing focus, and he isn't about to start now. Not even when Jongin is looking at him like he has something important to say.

“Is there something on my face?” Sehun asks, shifting under the weight of Jongin’s gaze. He had been doing that a lot as of late, and Sehun had been trying his best to ignore it.

“What?”

“You're staring,” Sehun points out, like how Jongin did that one time. “Is my beauty that captivating?”

Jongin snorts. “Don't flatter yourself too much, sweetheart.”

“I don't need to. You flatter me enough,” Sehun says, sending a mischievous look in Jongin’s direction. “I'm model material, aren't I?”

“You really can't let that go, huh?” Jongin asks, walking alongside Sehun. Their arms occasionally brush against each other as they walk, but neither of them move farther away. 

“How could I forget? A compliment from Kim Jongin is rare to come by.”

“They wouldn't be if you just learned how to be nice,” Jongin says. “I give compliments to people all the time.”

Sehun snorts. “To who? Kyungsoo?” he questions, feeling something akin to bitterness bubble in his chest. What makes Kyungsoo so great anyway? He’s just as antisocial than Sehun is, maybe even more. Why does he get to be on the receiving end of Jongin’s smiles and laughs? What makes him so special?

More importantly, why does Sehun even care? 

“Kyunsgoo likes teasing me just as much as I like teasing him,” Jongin says. “He’s a good friend.”

“I’m sure he is,” Sehun says tonelessly, tightening his grip on his bag. Of course Kyungsoo is a good friend, Jongin was willing to set aside work to hang out with him.

Pfft. If anyone is fucking, it’s probably Jongin and Kyungsoo. From what Sehun has seen, Jongin treats Kyungsoo differently from everyone else. He doesn’t lose his patience with him like he does with Sehun, nor does he flaunt his wealth in front of him like he does with literally everyone else in their office. Kyungsoo is probably someone special to Jongin, someone Jongin can trust and would willingly work with.

The thought makes Sehun frown. Since when did he care about Jongin trusting him or not? Does _he_ trust Jongin? Does _he_ want to be someone Jongin likes? Has drinking too much caffeine finally rendered him insane?

“Are you taking the bus again?” Jongin inquires, pulling Sehun out of his head. His eyes have never left Sehun’s face, like he’s searching for something and can’t quite find it.

“When do I not?”

“I mean, it’s already late. The streets can get pretty dangerous,” Jongin says, tilting his head towards the nearly empty streets, the same ones Sehun has been traversing for years without a problem. “Why not just hitch a ride home with me?”

Sehun isn’t sure he heard that right. “What?”

“I can drive you home. You don’t live too far away from here, right?” Jongin asks, already pulling his keys from his pocket.

“Huh?” Sehun can’t believe his ears. “You would really do that?”

“I’m not the villain you make me out to be, sweetheart,” Jongin says. He gestures his head towards his parked car. “You coming or not?”

Sehun's lip curls into a smile. He slings his bag further up his shoulder before making his way to the passenger door. “I'm coming.”

🏙

Jongin’s music taste, Sehun finds, is actually really good.

His playlist isn’t the most consistent thing in the world, with it being part R&B, part classical, part dance music, and some part anime openings, but Sehun doesn't mind. He's a firm believer that somebody’s music taste says a lot about them as a person, and Jongin is no exception. Charming, pretentious, out of the box, and surprisingly geeky.

“What song is this?” Sehun asks, moving his head to the beat of the music playing from the speakers. 

“Ah, it's Hey Baby by Crush,” Jongin answers. “Do you like it?”

“It's cool,” Sehun says, watching as Jongin makes a left turn. The other man’s grip on the steering wheel is firm, a strong hand resting on the top of the wheel while his other hand rests on the gear stick.

Briefly, Sehun wonders how often Jongin has someone else ride in his car like this. Does he drive Kyungsoo around too? Do they kiss in the backseat like in the movies? Have they had _sex_ in this car?

Sehun grimaces at the idea. The only thing worse than imagining Jongin naked is imagining him naked with Kyungsoo.

Huh. Who would even top between the two of them? Kyungsoo seems like he won't even let someone hug him, let alone put something up his ass. So does that mean Jongin is on the receiving end? He never really struck Sehun as a bottom, but who is Sehun to assume?

Beside him, Jongin hums along to the song, lamenting about a girl that drives him crazy and how he wishes that she would accept his heart. Sehun doesn't usually like it when non-singers try to sing, but he supposes Jongin isn't that bad. His voice is actually calming, deep and masculine in a way that makes Sehun want to hear more. He would much rather listen to Jongin sing than listen to him talk any day.

The song ends, and Jongin regards Sehun with a look. “Did you like that, sweetheart?”

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

“You don’t know a lot of things about me,” Jongin says, moving his arm to make a right turn, and Sehun can’t help but notice how tight his sleeves are against his biceps. “But yeah, I sing sometimes. My mom signed me up for lessons when I was a kid.”

“I used to be part of a dance team,” Sehun shares. Dance used to be a huge part of his life; long before he had wanted to be a dancer before he even thought about stepping into the corporate world.

“What? No way, me too,” Jongin says, his eyes widening in surprise. “Did you compete?”

“I did, but we weren’t that big of a team,” Sehun replies, smiling at the memories of his high school days. “I mostly did Hip-hop, but I did a lot of urban stuff too.”

“I did ballet and jazz,” Jongin says, his chest sticking out in pride. “I thought I’d be a professional dancer.”

“Why’d you get into marketing then?”

“Parents.”

Sehun is content to leave it at just that, lest Jongin is uncomfortable discussing the subject, but it seems that the other man doesn't mind.

“They wanted me to be part of the family company,” Jongin says, and his tone doesn't indicate what he feels about that. “Marketing seemed like the most tolerable choice. I think I'd die of boredom from management or HR.”

“I get what you mean,” Sehun replies. “Marketing is strategic, but at least we can still be somewhat creative.”

“You're right about that,” Jongin says. “What about you? You could've been an idol or a model with your face.”

“I can say the same thing about you,” Sehun says, surprising himself as soon as it comes out of his mouth. “But ummm… same reason as you, I guess. I wanted to do something ‘practical’, but I didn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer.”

“Do you still dance?”

“Not really,” Sehun admits. When he isn't working, he's either sleeping or lounging around. He doesn't have a lot of time to dance anymore.

“You should. It's good exercise.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Jongin throws a look at him. “You? Fat? With how loose your shirt is on your torso? As if.”

Sehun gapes at him. “My shirt isn't loose on me,” he says, tugging at the hem of said shirt. “I have to get bigger shirts because I have broad shoulders.”

“And a really tiny girly waist,” Jongin mutters under his breath, but Sehun hears him anyway.

“I’m not girly.”

“I didn't say _you_ were girly, I said your waist is,” Jongin remarks, looking back at the road as he makes another turn. “But as I was saying, you should try dancing again.”

Sehun eyes him steadily. “Where would I even do that?”

Jongin shrugs nonchalantly. “I have a room at my place I use as a dance studio. You should come over sometimes— we can dance together.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it'll be fun,” Jongin says, and Sehun doesn't miss the small grin tugging at his lips. “I can teach you a few moves.”

“I don't think I can do the splits.”

“You can't? You're very good at splitting hairs.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Very funny, Jongin,” he says. He points ahead of them. “Turn left here.”

“The GPS says to turn right.”

“The GPS doesn't live here. I do.”

Jongin makes a face. “Are you saying you know better than the GPS?”

“Yes,” Sehun answers immediately. “Trust me. It's a shortcut. I pass through here every day.”

Jongin looks like he wants to retort, but he turns left anyway. “This place looks sketchy.”

“You seriously need to go out more,” Sehun replies. The area he lives in isn't _that_ bad, Jongin is just unused to being in communities that don't have gates and security cameras installed in every corner.

“I _do_ go out, I just don't go to places like this,” Jongin says. His face scrunches up when he sees a homeless man huddled in the corner. “If we end up getting hijacked and murdered, I'm blaming you.”

“You are such a drama queen.”

“Says the biggest drama queen.”

“Pretty sure you're more dramatic than me,” Sehun huffs. Everything Jongin does, from the way he dresses to the way he behaves, is ostentatious.

“Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, sweetheart.”

Sehun’s eyes light up when he sees that they're going down a familiar road. “See? We're here,” he says, smug that he had been right and Jongin and his stupid fancy GPS had been wrong. 

Jongin mutters something incoherent under his breath, probably something about how useless his expensive car is. “Whatever.”

Sehun glances at his apartment building. It's not exactly shabby, but it isn't anything special— just another nondescript building in the busy urban Seoul. He's never been ashamed of it before, but everything looks plain and simple when next to Jongin.

He turns back to look at Jongin. “Thanks for the ride home,” he says, his voice a lot smaller than he thought it would be.

Jongin shrugs. “It's not a big deal.”

Sehun coughs. He isn't sure what he's supposed to say now. “Ummmm… email me?”

“I will,” Jongin says, like it’s a promise. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah… see you,” Sehun replies. He reluctantly pushes the door open, stepping outside of Jongin’s car before he can do something he’ll regret.

“Bye, Sehun.”

“Bye, Jongin.” And with that, Sehun slowly walks away, feeling the intensity of Jongin’s eyes on him even as he enters his apartment building.

🏙

Sehun is engrossed in the excel sheet he’d been working on for the past few hours when a pair of hands suddenly clasp his shoulders. He will forever deny that he lets out a very unmanly scream, nearly falling over in his chair in surprise.

“Jesus, hyung. You scared me,” Sehun whines, placing a hand over his beating chest.

Baekhyun snickers, uncaring that he almost gave Sehun a heart attack. “What’re you working on?” he asks, leaning over Sehun’s shoulder to look at his computer screen.

“What else?” Sehun asks. “This campaign has been the only thing I can focus on.”

“Until now?” Baekhyun inquires. “You guys were assigned that weeks ago, weren’t you?”

“Yeah well, we had a rough start.”

“That's a bit of an understatement considering the things you’ve told me,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I’m glad you guys are getting along though.”

Sehun hums noncommittally. He wouldn’t say he _likes_ Jongin, but he does enjoy the swift rhythm of teasing banter they get into. “He's… okay sometimes, I guess. Sometimes I don't feel like throwing up when I see him.”

“I’m sure he feels the same way about you,” Baekhyun says, giving Sehun a pat on the shoulder. “Chanyeol says that Jongin talks about you a lot.”

“Really?” Sehun questions. “What does he say? Did he tell him something embarrassing? I swear, I'm going to kill him if—”

“Woah, hold your horses, Sehunnie, I don't think Jongin would do something like that,” Baekhyun placates. “I know you think he’s the spawn of Satan and all that, but he’s a good guy. Probably good in bed too.”

“Hyung,” Sehun groans. He really doesn’t need to be thinking about how good Jongin would be at sex— that’s the last thing he needs on his mind right now.

“What? If you haven’t gotten that dick yet, then someone else just might beat you to it,” Baekhyun says, a cheeky smile on his lips. “I might even get to it before you do.”

For some reason, Sehun doesn't like that— and it must show on his face because Baekhyun is giggling at him.

“There there, Sehunnie. Hyung was only kidding,” Baekhyun coos, and yeah, Sehun is _sure_ Baekhyun isn’t his favorite desk mate anymore. The older man is a menace. “I have a good feeling about you and Jongin. You two are practically each other’s work husbands already.”

“Work husbands?”

“Yep, Chanyeol and I are betting whether you two will get together or not… that is if you aren’t together already.”

“You’re betting on me and Jongin getting together?” Sehun questions. He can not believe Baekhyun sometimes. “Are you insane?”

“About to be insanely rich,” Baekhyun grins wildly. He pats Sehun on the head. “I’ll give you half of the money if you and Jongin start dating after your presentation.”

Sehun swats Baekhyun’s hand away. “Why are you even here, anyway? Weren’t you supposed to leave half an hour ago?”

“A few of us are gonna go to that new karaoke place that just opened,” Baekhyun tells him. “You should come. It’ll be fun.”

“On a Thursday night?”

“Weekdays are cheaper.”

Sehun shakes his head. “I can't. I have to finish this excel sheet, and then after that I have to go over our presentation for tomorrow.”

“Can’t that wait?”

“It can't. Jongin and I agreed to finish everything up by tonight.”

“Oh come on Sehun, it’s been ages since you’ve had fun,” Baekhyun points out. “Are you really going to ditch us to hang out with Jongin? Wow, you guys really are married.”

“We aren't ‘hanging out’, we’re working on our marketing proposal presentation,” Sehun says. “Y’know, the one that we've been working on for weeks?”

“How could I forget? It's all you ever talk about,” Baekhyun replies, fixing Sehun with a knowing look. “It's always Jongin did this, and Jongin did that, and oh hyung, did you know Jongin actually pays for an Adobe subscription?”

Sehun flushes. He hadn’t realized that he had been doing that. “That’s— that’s besides the point! And I don’t talk about Jongin that much.”

“Aren’t you two staying here in the office all by yourselves all night?” Baekhyun inquires. “That sounds like a date if you ask me.”

“It's not like that,” Sehun denies immediately. “We have to finish working on our campaign.”

“Sure you are,” Baekhyun says, and he has the audacity to _wink_ at Sehun. “Make sure to use protection, okay?”

Sehun’s face heats up. What is it with the short hyungs in his life implying that he and Jongin had something going on between them? Does their lack of height lessen the amount of blood flowing to their brain? He doesn't know.

“Just… go. Jongin will be here soon.”

“Jongin is here right now,” a deep voice cuts in, and sure enough, it is Jongin standing there. He looks handsome even with his hair hanging in front of his face, a result of a long day at work. “What were you guys talking about?”

“How you and dear Sehunnie over here are working overtime together,” Baekhyun says bluntly. Sehun hates him for not even bothering to sugarcoat that.

“The presentation is tomorrow. We have to get all the practice we can get,” Jongin answers.

“Good luck to the two of you then,” Baekhyun smiles. “I don't recommend messing around in the janitor’s closet!” he says, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Jongin turns to Sehun, a very confused expression on his face. “What was that about?”

Sehun turns away. Like Hell is he going to tell Jongin that he and Baekhyun were just talking about his dick. “Nothing.”

🏙

Sehun has many pulled all-nighters before, but none can compare to this one.

His throat feels dry from going over the words, and his eyes strain from staring at the glare of his laptop screen for far too long.

To say that he's anxious about tomorrow is an understatement. Everything that they've been working on— all the arguments, all the hours hunched over their laptops, all the revisions, and all the drama— it'll finally come to an end once they show their presentation to the higher-ups. It's absolutely nerve-wracking, and Sehun doesn't know if he wants to get tomorrow over with or if he doesn't want tomorrow to come at all.

He tries not to let it bother him too much. This should be easy for him; he has presented proposals dozens upon dozens of times before.

But he's never had to present one with Kim Jongin.

“I think I should say this part,” Jongin says. He's sitting beside Sehun, only inches of space between their bodies as they go over the contents of their presentation for the nth time already. “We decided to use gold to celebrate Kim Corporations’ fiftieth anniversary.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “And then I'll do the next part?” he asks, leaning in to zoom in on the next slide.

“Yes. Make sure to explain that well,” Jongin replies, and their faces are close enough for Sehun to be able to feel the heat of his breath on his skin. 

“O-okay,” Sehun gulps. He coughs awkwardly as he widens the distance between them, lest he do something that he will regret.

  
  


🏙

It’s nearing midnight by the time they decide they’ve done enough work. Sehun would have fallen asleep if Jongin hadn't ordered them coffees to keep them awake.

“You look worried,” Jongin observes, just as they're making their way inside the elevator. “Are you that nervous about tomorrow?”

“You aren't?” Sehun questions incredulously. “I'm scared that I'll shit my pants.”

“I don't think the board will appreciate you making a mess in the meeting room,” Jongin says, pressing the elevator to shut the doors close. “Should we stop by somewhere to get you diapers?” 

Sehun snorts, watching as the numbers on the elevator move as they descend floors. “Maybe I’ll just piss all over you instead.”

“Charming.”

“I know I am.”

“Not as charming as me though,” Jongin says as they reach the lobby and the elevator doors slide open. He then tilts his head at Sehun. “Ladies first.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, but he exits the elevator anyway. “Thanks, Prince Charming.”

“Oh I’m Prince Charming now?” Jongin inquires, following Sehun into the wide lobby. The only people here aside from them are the security guards and janitors with night shifts. “Does that make you Cinderella?”

“I think I’m more like Snow White,” Sehun says, walking shoulder to shoulder with Jongin to the building’s exit.

“Why? Do you let random men kiss you in the woods?”

“Of course not,” Sehun replies. “Snow White is just the best Disney princess.”

“Are you kidding me? Snow White is lame. Mulan is the best Disney princess by far.”

Sehun stares at Jongin like he’s grown a second head. He can’t believe he’s even having this conversation with Jongin right now. “Mulan isn’t even a princess. That doesn’t even count.”

“She’s a lot better than Snow White,” Jongin says stubbornly. “Why would you even want to compare yourself to Snow White? Her only personality trait is being pretty. You're a lot better than that.”

Sehun opens his mouth to respond to that, but is cut short by the sound of thunder rumbling. It shouldn’t be a surprise, the clouds in the sky are dark and heavy, but Sehun frowns when it starts to rain.

Great. He was so busy getting ready this morning that he had forgotten to bring an umbrella with him.

“Oh no,” Sehun says, watching as heavy droplets of water pour down onto the ground. “It’s gonna take forever for me to get home.”

“I can drive you home if you want,” Jongin offers. “That way you won’t have to look for a bus anymore.”

“Again? I can’t keep taking free rides from you,” Sehun says, his ego a little wounded. He has always prided himself on being independent, so he is not happy about looking like a helpless puppy in front of Jongin yet again.

“Don’t be stupid. Look how hard it’s raining,” Jongin replies, gesturing at the rain. “You’ll get sick if you try to find a ride in the rain.”

“Are you sure?”

“When have I ever not been sure?” Jongin rolls his eyes. “Come on, hurry up before I leave without you.”

And just like that, Sehun finds himself getting inside Jongin’s car and riding in his passenger seat for the second time this week.

🏙

They had been inside Jongin’s car for all of half an hour before Sehun started getting nervous, not because he’s in a small enclosed space with Jongin, but because they have a presentation just hours away from now and it doesn’t seem like they’ll be getting rest anytime soon.

They’re stuck in traffic, which should be impossible so late in the night, but the rain is incessant, and they’ve moved a mere few inches since the last time the stoplight turned green.

“Do you think traffic will ease up soon?” Sehun asks, watching the cars around them with disdain. His stomach is growling and his ass feels numb from being seated for far too long.

“It better,” Jongin grumbles, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He looks just as annoyed as Sehun does, if not more. Sehun seriously hopes he isn’t pissed off enough to ram into the poor Honda Civic right in front of them.

“How much longer do we have to be here?” Sehun asks, as if he hasn’t been staring at the GPS for the last thirty minutes. “It’ll be morning by the time we make it to my place.”

“Where do you think you live? Narnia?” Jongin questions. “You’re not even the one driving. Why are you so pissy?”

“I’m _pissy_ because I’ve gotten four hours of sleep last night and we have a presentation tomorrow that’ll literally determine the course of our future careers,” Sehun says agitatedly.

“Don't be a drama queen. The rain will stop eventually,” Jongin says. He looks at the road ahead of them before looking back at Sehun. “Besides, we can stay at my place until the rain dies out. It’s only ten minutes away from here.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “What is this, a slumber party?”

“Look, we can either stay at my place and get some rest for a while, or we can stay here and bitch at each other until traffic eases up. So pick your poison.”

Sehun shifts in his seat. On one hand, he would love to get home as soon as possible, but on the other hand, he’ll never get the chance to see what kind of life Jongin lives outside of work. It's not everyday Kim Jongin invites anyone to his house.

But then again, Sehun doesn't want Jongin to know that he's curious about him— that would only give Jongin more reasons to tease him. “I don't want to impose.”

“You’ve been imposing ever since the day we were assigned to be partners,” Jongin replies. “This is nothing.”

“Fine. I'll come over,” Sehun says, not missing the surprised look on Jongin's face. “You better not murder me and hide me in your closet.”

Jongin snickers. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

🏙

It’s no surprise that Jongin’s apartment is spacious and beautiful.

The entire place just screams luxury with its high ceilings and marble floors. Framed abstract paintings hang from the ceilings and a large plush couch sits in the middle of Jongin's living room. If that isn’t impressive enough, there is also the matter of his spotless modern kitchen. He even has one of those fancy smart refrigerators that can be connected to WiFi.

“Do you live alone?” Sehun asks, trying to stop himself from gawking at Jongin’s apartment. Despite himself, he is impressed. He had always pegged Jongin as a rich kid with no taste.

“Yep,” Jongin answers, undoing his tie and tossing it over one of the many chairs. Sehun resists the urge to pick it up and fold it properly.

Sehun takes his shoes off and parks them by the door, lest he get anything dirty.

“You can stay here until the rain stops,” Jongin says, shrugging his coat off and placing it on top of a chair. “Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks,” Sehun replies, following Jongin deeper into the living room. There's a Piet Mondrian painting hanging across a huge flat-screen TV, and various magazines strewn out on the coffee table. The enormous couch is unlike anything he has ever seen before; it looks more like something that belongs more in an art museum than in someone's house. “Can I sit here?”

Jongin lets out a small snort. “You mean on the couch? The piece of furniture designed for people to sit on?”

“You are such a dick,” Sehun says, and by now it's a fact of life. 

“You aren't going to break it once you sit down on it, y’know,” Jongin says. “Your ass isn’t that fat.”

“You’re the one with no ass,” Sehun retorts, but he sits down anyway. The blasted couch is actually very soft.

“I didn’t say you didn’t have an ass, I said that your ass isn’t that fat,” Jongin replies. “You would be a lot less stressed out if you didn't look for malice in everything I said, sweetheart.”

“First of all, don't call me sweetheart. Second of all, my ass is wonderful.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. I have eyes.”

Sehun gapes at him. “Did you seriously just compliment me? Like for real?”

“I’d just be a liar if I said that you didn't have a nice ass,” Jongin says. “And you would probably argue with me about it.”

“True.” Sehun can't deny that. “I'm very argumentative.”

Jongin chuckles. “I know. So am I.”

“That’s another thing we have in common then,” Sehun remarks, leaning back against the plush couch. From the way things are looking, the rain isn't going to stop anytime soon. He might as well make himself comfortable. “Aside from our jobs and dancing.”

“I suppose so,” Jongin says. He swivels his head to look in the direction of his kitchen before looking back at Sehun. “Are you hungry? I can make us some dinner.”

Sehun does a double-take. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be in Kim Jongin's apartment with said Kim Jongin offering to make dinner for them, he would have laughed in their face. Huh. It's weird to see how so much has changed between them.

“Fine by me.”

🏙

“I'm surprised you don't have your own personal chef,” Sehun remarks, watching Jongin traverse around his kitchen. He looks very domestic, his hair dangling freely in front of his face and clad in an apron with little bears all over them.

Jongin shrugs, taking a pot out of one of the many cupboards. “I prefer making my own meals.”

“Do you cook a lot?”

“I can cook a few things, mostly the basics,” Jongin says. “My nanny taught me how when I was younger.”

Of course, Jongin had a nanny. He probably grew up with multiple maids and butlers waiting on his hand and foot. That would explain why he expects tasks to be done his way all the time.

“Don’t tell me you're one of those organic gluten-free vegan people,” Sehun says, wrinkling his nose. “Surely you can't be that pretentious.”

Jongin lets out an undignified snort. “Of course not. I don't need to follow fad diets to feel good about myself.”

Sehun can't help but snicker. “Your confidence just astounds me sometimes.”

Jongin laughs, like actually laughs, and Sehun is surprised at how warm and genuine it is. He will never admit that the sound makes his heart jump in his chest.

What is happening to him? Since when did Jongin’s laugh stop sounding like a dying walrus? Why does Sehun want to hear it again? Why is he glad that he was the one that made Jongin laugh like that?

Maybe the air in Jongin’s apartment is laced with hallucinogens— why else would Sehun be thinking this way?

“What are you making?” Sehun asks, before he can do something embarrassing. Maybe thinking about tasting Jongin’s food will make him stop thinking about Jongin’s lips… and how he maybe wants to try those instead.

“Noodle soup,” Jongin answers, rolling his sleeves further up his arms. “It's one of my favorites.”

Sehun hums. “One of these days I should teach you how to make my famous cold noodles.”

“The same cold noodles you thought I stole?”

Heat rushes to Sehun’s ears. “That was a mistake, okay? I thought we were over that.”

“Now that I think about it, maybe I should’ve stolen it,” Jongin teases. “I would’ve paid to see the look on your face.”

“You look at my face for free everyday,” Sehun mutters. He watches Jongin prepare the ingredients. He tries not to focus on the other man’s veins, and how his muscles bulge underneath his shirt.

For the first time in his life, Sehun wishes Jongin had been wearing one of his Gucci sweaters instead; at least then he wouldn't have to be subjected to the sight that is Jongin's arms.

When the noodles are done, Jongin pours them into a pot and brings it over to the center of his dining table. 

“Here,” Jongin says, handing Sehun a bowl, a spoon, and a pair of chopsticks. “Try it.”

Hesitating a little, Sehun gathers some noodles before bringing his chopsticks up to his lips. He notes Jongin’s eyes watching him as he takes the noodles into his mouth.

“Oh wow,” Sehun says, marveling at the savory taste that hits his tongue. “This is really good.”

“Of course it is. I made it.”

Sehun scoops more of the soup into his mouth, nearly moaning at the taste.

“Slow down. You're acting like you haven't been fed in weeks,” Jongin remarks, looking amused. “Have you not been fed or something?”

Sehun chooses not to dignify that remark with a response. He chooses instead to eat more of the noodles, delighted by the combination of light and strong flavours. It's the best thing he's eaten in weeks, and Jongin was the one who gave it to him.

Sehun raises his head to look at Jongin, who is currently serving himself some of the delicious noodles. “Did your nanny teach you how to make this?”

“Nah. Kyungsoo did,” Jongin answers, and Sehun’s heart sinks. _Of course_ Kyungsoo was the one who taught Jongin how to make the dish; they probably spend a lot of time making meals together in Jongin's apartment. Gross.

His dissatisfaction must show on his face, because Jongin is staring at him in concern. “Did I say something? Why are you looking at me like I just killed your cat?”

“Oh,” Sehun says intelligently. He decides to shake all thoughts of Kyungsoo and whatever relationship he may have with Jongin out of his head. That isn't any of his business. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Are you seriously still thinking about the presentation?” Jongin asks. “You need to calm down, sweetheart. You worrying about it will only make things worse for us tomorrow.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sehun grumbles. “I’m not even sure what time I’ll be able to get home.”

“Do you want a drink?” Jongin asks. “It’ll help you relax.”

“Are you serious?” Sehun questions, staring at Jongin with wide eyes. “Are you crazy? We can't show up to work hungover.”

“I didn't say that we had to get piss drunk, I asked if you wanted a drink or two,” Jongin says. “And whatever happened to you outdrinking me? I thought you had crazy high alcohol tolerance.”

“I do! I just don't think it's a good idea to drink the night before an important presentation.” What is Jongin thinking? Does he _want_ the two of them to fail? Does he not realize that all their hard work could potentially go down the drain if they don’t have their shit together tomorrow?

As if he had read Sehun’s mind, Jongin lets out a scoff. “If I wanted to poison you, I would've done it a long time ago,” Jongin placates. “There isn't anything wrong with having a bottle or two, right? Surely, you're old enough to control yourself.”

Sehun makes a face at that. Jongin may be less annoying that he was before, but he’s still kind of a jerk. Oh well, so is Sehun, but still. Alcohol and Kim Jongin doesn't seem like a good combination, especially when Sehun can't seem to stop staring at his eyes and lips and those stupid muscular arms.

“Just a few drinks,” Sehun relents. “And if you pass out I'm allowed to steal all your things and draw on your face.”

🏙

They end up sharing a few bottles of soju between the two of them, the table littered with glasses and half-finished plates of food.

Maybe it's the alcohol speaking, but Sehun finds that Jongin is actually good company. He goes on and on about his vacations in Europe and his obsession with stuffed bears and designer handbags— which is oddly endearing.

Now that Sehun thinks about it, there are a lot of endearing things about Jongin. The way the sun hits his skin and hair, the way his nose scrunches when he laughs, the way he moves with both grace and strength— it's weird that Sehun hasn't noticed them before.

Even the way he drinks is oddly magnetic. Sehun can't help but stare when he wraps those long fingers of his around his glass, following the movement of his lips to his throat as he takes a drink. What's even odder is that Sehun can't look away from him.

Fuck. Maybe Sehun really had too much to drink. He doesn't know why he keeps thinking about Jongin like this. Doesn’t he hate Jongin? Aren’t the two of them supposed to be rivals competing for the same promotion?

“You know,” Jongin starts, interrupting Sehun’s train of thoughts. He takes a thoughtful sip of his drink. “You’re kind of surprising.”

“Huh?” Sehun asks. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is,” Jongin continues, looking over at Sehun contemplatively. “You’re not a total pain.”

“If you expect me to say it back, then prepare to be disappointed,” Sehun replies, rolling his eyes. “You’re still a jerk.” One really fucking attractive jerk, but still one nonetheless.

“I said you weren’t a _total_ pain, but you’re still a bitch,” Jongin replies. “But you aren’t half-bad, sweetheart.”

The damned pet name only adds to the fire that is Sehun’s conflicting feelings for Jongin— which is so annoying because Jongin uses it in almost every other sentence. “Will you ever stop calling me sweetheart?”

“Not if it keeps annoying you.”

“God, you’re such a dick.”

“You like dick, don't you?” Jongin inquires, looking like an elementary school kid that just learned a new curse word.

“Doesn’t mean I like all dick,” Sehun retorts. “I’m gay, not desperate.” At least that's what he tries to tell himself.

“Desperate? Have you seen me? I’m gorgeous.”

“And narcissistic,” Sehun adds helpfully. “And spoiled, inconsiderate, and a huge snob.”

“You're not exactly boyfriend material yourself, sweetheart.”

“As if I'd care about what you look for in a boyfriend,” Sehun huffs. From what he's seen, Jongin’s type is short bald guys with glasses— which is the polar opposite of Sehun.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you look for in a boyfriend?” Jongin asks curiously. His words fall lighter from his tongue, but he still sounds coherent. “I would ask what you look for in a girlfriend, but you're obviously very gay.”

Sehun opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. What _does_ he like in a guy? Does he like tall guys? Guys with tanned skin? Pretentious rich guys that make him want to rip his hair out of his head? “Not you, that's for sure.”

Jongin seems unaffected. “You don't like handsome, smart, and competent men?” 

“I don't like guys that are jerks.”

“Takes one to know one,” Jongin remarks. “Imagine that. Two boyfriends that are total jerks. Everyone at the office would hate us.”

“You got that right,” Sehun snickers, shaking his head. He remembers the conversation he had with Luhan, about how he and Jongin would have the worst relationship ever. “We would make a terrible couple.”

“The more you hate the more you love, right?” Jongin says, and there is something in his eyes that Sehun can't quite read.

Sehun clears his throat. He doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t hate Jongin… not as much as he used to anyway, but can he really say that he _likes_ him now? It’s hard to tell. Nothing is easy when Jongin is involved. “I’m still worried about the presentation tomorrow.”

“It’s actually later,” Jongin corrects. He shows Sehun the time displayed on his phone. “It’s two in the morning.”

“Oh,” Sehun says. He had been too busy talking to Jongin to keep track of the time. He hadn’t even noticed that it stopped raining. “I guess it is then.”

“Don't worry about the presentation,” Jongin says, his voice earnest. “You’ll do great.”

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. “You think so?”

“Duh, you're partners with me. I'll save everything if you manage to mess up,” Jongin snorts.

Sehun shakes his head. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Seriously though, you'll get a headache if you keep overthinking it,” Jongin says. “It'll be the best presentation they'll ever see.” 

Sehun really hopes so. He raises his glass, clinking it against Jongin’s own. “Cheers to that.”

“Cheers.”

🏙

Somehow, one drink leads to another, and another, and _another_. Soon enough, the two of them are sprawled out on Jongin's couch, laughing like teenage girls.

It’s a bad idea, especially when they have their presentation the next morning, but Sehun is too giggly and happy to care.

They're most definitely going to regret doing this in the morning. Oh well, at least they’re finally getting along.

Jongin, Sehun finds, is really handsome when he's relaxed like this. His skin is flushed pink from the alcohol, and his hair hangs loosely in front of his face. The only thing more annoying than his laugh is the way Sehun wants to kiss him to shut him up.

Fuck. Sehun most definitely isn't sober.

“Junmyeon is gonna kill us,” Sehun says, his voice coming out slurred. He doesn't know what time it is. He has long lost the intention of going home, and Jongin doesn't look like he's in the state to drive him home either.

“He's not. He’ll be happy we're getting along,” Jongin says, and Sehun is close enough to know that his breath smells like soju and noodles. It's kinda gross, but Sehun doesn't care.

“Can we only get along when we're tipsy?” Sehun asks, watching the movement of Jongin's lips. They're so close… so close and so kissable.

“Haven’t we been getting along though?”

“I guess.” Sehun shrugs listlessly. “Are we friends now?”

“Just friends?” Jongin inquires. “Aren’t we work husbands?”

“Not you too.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “We’re more like work divorcees.”

“Divorcees implies that we were together at one point,” Jongin quips. “I didn't know you thought about me that way, sweetheart.”

“You _wish_ you were good enough for me,” Sehun says, shuffling himself further along the couch to make himself comfortable. Jongin probably has a guest room somewhere, but neither of them have the energy to get up from the couch and actually move.

It isn't a problem though, not when the couch is so soft and Sehun can feel Jongin’s body heat right beside him. It's oddly nice and comforting, so much so that Sehun doesn't even notice when his eyelids fall shut and he drifts off into sleep.

🏙

Sehun wakes up to the sound of heavy snoring in his ear.

As far as he knows, he doesn’t snore— and even if he did, he certainly wouldn’t be able to hear it for himself. Through the haze of his early morning grogginess, he deduces that the snoring must be coming from another person. Either that or there’s a demonic ghost behind him.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Sehun rolls over to the side.

It takes him a minute to realize where he is. The brighter lights and the heated floors are more than enough to tell him that he isn't at his own house.

He’s at Jongin’s apartment, laying on Jongin’s couch with Jongin’s arm wrapped around his waist.

Groggily, Sehun tries to push Jongin off of him, which is a lot harder than it looks because Jongin is surprisingly heavy. He’s like a hibernating bear. “Jongin,” Sehun groans, trying to wiggle out of the other man’s hold.

“Mhhmmmm,” Jongin hums in response, tightening his hold on Sehun's waist.

“Jongin, get off of me.”

“Five more minutes.”

Sehun can feel a migraine growing. He's going to need an aspirin later. “Jongin, I’m serious. We have to get up.”

The sound of incoherent mumbling, deep and rough in Sehun's ear. Sehun freezes when Jongin starts moving up against him, his body warm behind Sehun’s own.

Fuck. This can't be happening right now. There is no way Jongin is pressed up against him, his arm thrown over Sehun’s waist as he shifts himself closer to Sehun's warmth.

The bastard better not be hard. Sehun would actually die if Jongin starts rubbing his morning wood against him.

“Jongin, wake up,” Sehun says, trying to push the other man off of him. His attempts are futile though; Jongin’s ginormous arms are trapping him in his hold. “I am seriously going to kick you. Let go of me.”

“Mhmmm… no,” Jongin mumbles stubbornly. “Sleep.”

Sehun wonders how the rest of the office would react if they ever find out that Jongin is an absolute man child, one that can't get up in the morning without struggle.

“Oh my god, get off of me you dummy,” Sehun grumbles. “We're gonna be late for work if you don't let go.”

Mentioning work seems to have done the trick because Jongin immediately springs into a sitting position, looking at Sehun with large eyes.

“What? Why didn't you say so earlier?” Jongin questions. “What time is it?”

“Time for us to get up,” Sehun replies with a shake of his head. Awkwardly, he peels himself away from Jongin’s body, trying not to focus on how good the other man looks in his rumpled clothes.

“I should’ve never let you stay the night,” Jongin grunts, giving Sehun a dark look. “You are such an ass.”

“And you're a huge dick,” Sehun replies. He runs a hand through his hair, grimacing at the grime and grease he feels on his fingers. Ew.

He desperately needs a shower. 

Wait, he didn't even bring any spare clothes with him—

Hot panic rushes through Sehun when he realizes that he's still in his clothes from yesterday. His hair is a mess and his shirt and tie are wrinkled; he looks like a hot mess.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit? I don’t like the sound of oh shit. What’s wrong?”

Sehun sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t have any spare clothes. I have to go back home to get them.”

Jongin visibly relaxes. “Oh, you could’ve just said so. You can borrow something from me.”

Sehun blinks. “Really?”

“Duh,” Jongin says. “You don’t have any contagious skin disease, do you?”

“You really can’t go a day without being a dick, can’t you?”

“You know it, sweetheart,” Jongin says, and he's smiling again. “Just get something from my closet. We’re more or less the same size.”

Sehun nods, feeling blood rise to his cheeks. Not only had he spent the night beside the man, but he's about to borrow his clothes. Since when did his life become a Netflix romantic comedy?

“Thank you,” he says, because the old Jongin would have very much just left him to fend for himself. “I appreciate it.”

“Duh. We’re partners. We can’t have you showing up looking anything less than stellar,” Jongin says like it's obvious. “Just give my clothes back when you're done.”

“I'm not a kleptomaniac.”

“My blueberry parfait says otherwise.”

“Dick.”

“I thought we established that you like dick,” Jongin grins, playful and boyish.

Sehun ignores that comment. “Come on, Junmyeon is gonna kill us if we aren’t there by eight.”

🏙

The car ride to the office is quiet, but the silence isn’t awkward. 

It’s actually calming, being around someone like this without being pressured to say anything. The vague sounds of traffic and cars in the background lulls 

Being on moving vehicles always makes his mind wonder, and this is no exception. He thought he would get to go through his presentation notes, maybe psych himself up in preparation, but instead he’s thinking about his presentation partner. His infuriatingly kissable presentation partner.

He keeps getting these small glimpses into things he never thought Jongin was. Intelligent, creative, passionate, and honest. It’s disconcerting. Jongin is every bit as great as their office mates think he is, but he’s also more. He isn’t perfect, but he’s managed to get under Sehun’s skin… which is incredibly annoying because Sehun desperately wants to hate him but he can’t.

When did this happen anyway? How did he go from hating Jongin to hoping that Jongin would kiss him? Does he actually _like_ Jongin for who he is or is he just infatuated because he’s been spending so much time with him?

Biting his lip, Sehun glances over to the side to where Jongin is seated. Much to his dismay, the dickhead is still handsome, even more so now that he's dressed like a proper businessman.

What does Jongin think about all this anyway? Surely, he can tell that something in their relationship has changed; there's no way he doesn't know what's going on between them.

What is Sehun hoping to get from all of this anyway? A boyfriend? A fuckbuddy? Wasn't he adamant that he and Jongin could never work out?

Sehun decides to push those intrusive thoughts out of his head for now. He and Jongin have a presentation to focus on.

🏙

“Sehun!” Baekhyun all but yells as soon as he sees Sehun and Jongin walking together. “And Jongin! I thought you two would never show up.”

Traffic hadn’t been that bad earlier, but for someone who is usually the first to show up at the office in the mornings, arriving at 7:49 is already late for Sehun.

“Hyung?” Sehun questions, swivelling his head around to see if the members of the board are around somewhere. “Are we late?”

“No, but you weren't here when I arrived and I was worried,” Baekhyun says, surveying Sehun’s appearance. “What are you wearing?”

“Huh?” Sehun is confused. Had Jongin given him a stained shirt? Did he somehow write “kick me” on the back of the shirt without Sehun noticing?

He looks down at his chest. Blood rises to his ears when he realizes what he's wearing.

Not only is he clad in one of Jongin’s dress shirts, he's also wearing a tie; not just any tie _that_ tie— that stupid Gucci tie that he hates so much.

“Care to explain?”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Sehun says in a panicked voice. “I went over to Jongin’s place, and then we fell asleep and then—”

“—You slept at Jongin’s place?” Baekhyun questions, looking at both of them with large eyes. A shit-eating smirk then makes its way to his face. “So I was right. You guys _are_ fucking.”

“What? No, we're not!” Sehun protests immediately. “It's just— we were working late last night and traffic was really bad and it would take forever for me to get home and—”

Baekhyun raises a hand to stop him. “It’s okay, Sehunnie. I don't need to know all the details of your night together.”

Sehun decides that he hates Baekhyun more than he hates Jongin. He's going to kill him later.

“—Is Junmyeon looking for us?” Jongin asks Baekhyun before Sehun can strangle him. He looks more amused with the situation than anything else.

“He asked where you guys were, but don't worry. He knows you two wouldn't be late for something like this,” Baekhyun replies. His smile only grows wider. “I'm so happy for the two of you! I always knew you were crushing on each other.”

“Baekhyun I am going to throw you off the thirtieth floor if you don't—”

“—Calm down, sweetheart,” Jongin says, placing a hand on Sehun's shoulder before Sehun can lunge at Baekhyun. “You can kill Baekhyun-ssi later. We still have to set up before the board comes in.”

Sehun is about as red as a tomato. He doesn't want to comment about the weight of Jongin's hand on his shoulder.

“Listen to Jongin, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun sing-songs. “Good luck on your presentation.”

Sehun is gonna need it.

🏙

“—which is why we chose to make use of the color gold as part of the color scheme,” Jongin explains, his voice clear and confident as he gestures at the slides.

“Isn’t gold overused?” one of the board members, an older man with a patchy beard asks. Sehun recognizes him as Mr. Lee from sales. “You could have opted for silver or black instead.”

“As my dear colleague and project partner here has pointed out, it is only right to use the color gold for the company’s golden anniversary,” Jongin replies smoothly.

“Yes, and the color gold is still popular amongst netizens. We wouldn't want to do something too bold for the anniversary campaign, so we decided on something simple and elegant,” Sehun elaborates.

Mr. Lee nods, and the rest of the panel chime in with their thoughts and sentiments. From the corner of his eye, Sehun can see Junmyeon giving him and Jongin an encouraging look.

They're doing good, great even. The hours they've spent planning, editing, and practicing have paid off. The higher-ups love what they're giving them.

Despite drinking last night and waking up in an apartment that isn't his own, Sehun speaks eloquently and convincingly. He smiles, uses hand gestures, and makes eye-contact when necessary. Regardless of whatever he has going on with Jongin, he still wants to do his best in front of his bosses.

Jongin is doing great too. He feels at ease in front of other people, like he truly is meant to be on a stage. He’s near glowing as he presents and discusses the details of their campaign— it’s no wonder people think the sun shines out of his ass. 

Sehun bites back a smile. They're nearly done presenting, but he still needs to focus. He wouldn't want all their hard work to go to waste after all.

🏙

It all feels like a blur by the time they shake hands with Junmyeon and the others. There are praises and congratulations, followed by instructions about how they will proceed from here on out.

Sehun exhales when the board members make their exit, leaving him, Jongin and Junmyeon in the meeting room. “That was something,” he says, sighing in relief.

“I have to say, I’m very impressed by the two of you,” Junmyeon says, a genuine smile on his face. “I always knew the two of you would make a good team.”

Sehun returns the smile. Pride bubbles in his chest when he recounts the way both he and Jongin bounced off of each other as they presented. “Thank you.” 

“You two should be proud of yourselves,” Jongin says. “Especially you, Jongin. Your father would be very pleased to hear about this.”

“He should know that it wasn’t a solo effort,” Jongin says before Sehun can open his mouth. “Sehun-ssi contributed as much as I did, maybe even more.”

Sehun gapes at him. He hadn’t been expecting that from Jongin, who he knows wants to get promoted just as much as he does.

Junmyeon looks surprised too. “Is that so?”

“Of course. The two of us are your best employees, aren’t we?” Jongin inquires. “This was a team effort, and it will continue to be one as we move forward.”

Junmyeon nods in approval. “I'm glad you understand that now. We can achieve many things with the two of you working together.”

Sehun feels blood rush to his ears. Working with Jongin had certainly been a roller coaster ride. Does he want to do it again? Will he end up liking him more or will he go back to hating him?

“Thank you,” Sehun settles on saying. He decides that he doesn't want to go back to hating Jongin, it's a lot more trouble than it's worth.

“No problem. You guys keep up the good work,” Junmyeon says, and with that, he too takes his leave.

Sehun watches him as he goes. He doesn't know whether to be happy or not that he's in a room alone with Jongin. He might end up doing something stupid like kissing him, or worse, confessing his feelings for him. Gross.

“He’s right, you know,” Jongin suddenly remarks.

“What?”

“The two of us do make a good team,” Jongin says. “We did a good job there.”

“We did,” Sehun replies.

“We should celebrate,” Jongin says, more like a statement than a question. “Let's go get barbecue. I know this nice place we can go to.”

“Really?”

“We deserve it, don’t we?” Jongin shrugs his shoulders. “Unless you don’t want to, which is fine. Not all of us can have good taste.”

“Do you really think I would pass up free food?” Sehun asks. “Of course I want to go.”

Jongin smiles, so bright and wide Sehun’s heart does a backflip in his chest. He should probably get that checked by a doctor. “I’ll go get the car.”

🏙

It’s a shame Sehun doesn’t get to go out for barbecue often. Sure, the Korean barbecue places are always crowded with tipsy uncles and noisy teenagers, but the food and alcohol always make up for it.

Sehun nearly moans as he gobbles up another piece of beef. The meat is tender and practically melts in his mouth. He hasn’t had this good of a meal in a while, his stomach happily full of food and soju.

Jongin sits across him, grilling the meat and filling their bowls. He looks peaceful under the warm light of the restaurant. Instead of its usual comma style, his hair falls in front of his forehead. It makes him look younger, cuter even.

Sehun doesn’t even know he’s staring until Jongin calls out to him.

“—Sehun? Earth to Oh Sehun?” Jongin asks, a smile pulling at his cheeks. “Are you okay? You looked like you spaced out for a moment.”

Sehun shakes his head. Spacing out? Has he had that much to drink already? “I’m fine. I was just… thinking about something.”

“Good things I hope,” Jongin says. He places another piece of grilled meat into Sehun’s bowl. It’s a little overdone, burnt around the edges in a way someone experienced in the kitchen could never do, but Sehun pops it into his mouth anyway. It’s delicious.

“If sleeping for fifteen hours straight counts as good, then _yes_. Good things.”

That earns him a laugh from Jongin. He still sounds like a walrus, but Sehun wouldn’t mind hearing it again.

It’s a weird dissonance, Jongin present and Jongin past. That must be why something feels so restless and hot somewhere beneath Sehun’s sternum… that and the soju.

Jongin finishes grilling the last of the meat, placing it inside Sehun’s already full bowl. “Hey,” he starts. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“I’m a natural born comedian,” Sehun snickers. He looks over at Jongin curiously. “What do you wanna know?”

The corners of Jongin’s lip turn upwards in an almost smile. “Why did you dislike me so much?”

“Did? Who says I like you now?”

“You aren’t fooling anyone with that, sweetheart,” Jongin responds, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m just curious. What did I do to make you hate me?”

Sehun hesitates. He already runs his mouth too much. Openly speaking his mind has gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion.

Jongin notices his reluctance. “Hey,” he says. Sehun doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or if he’s hearing things, but Jongin’s tone sounds so soft, possibly even _gentle_. “It’s okay. I won’t get pissed.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. Jongin chuckles. “Okay, maybe I’ll get defensive, but I’m not gonna walk out on you again or something.”

“You have a habit of doing that.”

He might be dodging the question, but up until now he and Jongin were actually having a good time, chatting about this and that as they ate. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment by being his brutally honest self.

“I do,” Jongin concedes. “But only because you were being a little shit.”

Sehun cocks an eyebrow. “You swear more often now.”

Jongin tosses a crumpled tissue at him. “I got that from you. You have a filthy mouth.”

The last part was most likely not intended as an innuendo, but Sehun chokes on his spit anyway. He coughs up a storm, reaching for the untouched glass of water and draining it all in one gulp.

When he’s finished embarrassing himself, Jongin speaks up again, looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

Sehun nods. Since when did he get so easily flustered? “I’m fine,” he croaks out lamely.

“If I knew that would choke you up so much, I wouldn’t have asked,” Jongin says. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” His palms suddenly feel sweaty. He hopes that telling Jongin the truth won’t destroy the delicate thing they’ve built between them. “It’s just… I don’t want— can I be honest? About why I didn’t like you?”

Jongin nods. “I went to couples therapy with my ex once. The therapist said being honest and open is the key to a good relationship.”

“Who the hell did you go to couples therapy with?” Sehun blurts out.

“Woah, no need to be jealous, sweetheart. It was just my college girlfriend,” Jongin says, looking amused by Sehun’s reaction. “But seriously though, I won’t get mad at you for being honest with me.”

“It’s just…” Sehun starts, not quite knowing how to word this without sounding like an asshole. Fuck it. Jongin has already seen the worst sides of him, hasn’t he?

“Just what?” Jongin prompts.

“I have this thing— it’s kind of a bad habit really, where I decide I don’t like someone just because I get a weird vibe from them,” Sehun explains. “And there you were on your first day; son of the chairman with a guaranteed position, dressed in all Gucci and acting like you were better than everyone.”

To his surprise, Jongin only chuckles. “Yeah. I’ll admit telling Junmyeon to bring my things to my desk wasn’t the best way to show that I’m just like every other employee.”

Sehun recalls the memory like it was yesterday. “That was the thing though. No one ever brought it up, and when someone did, people would always defend you. It’s like everyone ignores how big of a jerk you are because you’re handsome, hot, and charming.”

“Handsome, hot, and charming?” Jongin repeats, smirking. “Sehun-ssi, I'm flattered.”

“Of course that’s the part you focus on,” Sehun says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, it drove me crazy that I was the only one who thought you weren’t the best thing that happened to the office.

“And the promotion thing made it worse?”

Sehun nods. “That was the _worst_. Words can't describe how much I hated you back then.”

“You really know how to make a man feel good about himself, don't you?” Jongin snickers.

“Yeah well, you kinda did make me feel shitty sometimes, y’know?” Sehun frowns at the memory. “Every time you gave me a backhanded compliment or mentioned your shiny new Mustang, I got so mad. Like, I get it: you’re handsome, you’re talented, and you’re smart _and_ you’re rich. You didn’t have to rub it in everyone’s face.”

“Were you jealous?”

Sehun snorts. “Who wouldn’t be? You’re handsome, you’re rich, you’re smart, and you’re very successful. I’m like… three of those things.”

“You're not _that_ smart and handsome.”

“And you aren’t exactly a peach either,” Sehun says, rolling his eyes. “I think that’s what bothered me the most, though— that you can get away with things that other people can’t. No matter how badly you fuck up, you’ll always have something to fall back on. The rest of us don’t have that.”

He’s being a tad too honest right now, but he doesn’t really care. These are the things that he’s been wanting to tell Jongin for the longest time now. It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest.

“This is all very enlightening,” Jongin says, leaning back in his chair. “I know it doesn’t mean much, nor does it make up for the things that I did to you, but I am sorry.”

That sobers Sehun a bit. He wasn’t expecting an apology. “Oh. I mean, we're okay now, aren't we?”

“I'd like to think so, yeah,” Jongin replies. “Unless this is all a very elaborate scheme for you to go behind my back and betray me.”

“Yeah no, I'm done with pranking and scheming,” Sehun says. And he means it. The constant suspicion and paranoia is not good for his mental health. “And if it’s worth anything, I'm sorry too. For being an asshole and a bitch and all that.”

“So,” Jongin says. “Friends?”

“Friends,” Sehun replies. He gives Jongin a lopsided smile. “Cheers?”

“Cheers to that.” Jongin raises his shot glass. Sehun bumps it with his own with a _clink_.

They both down their drinks, and Sehun welcomes the familiar sting of alcohol down his throat. He isn’t drunk, barely even tipsy, but he feels a lot looser and relaxed.

A thought occurs to him. Apparently, his mouth moves faster than his brain now. “Same question. Why did you dislike me?”

“Other than your less than peachy attitude towards me?” Jongin asks. “Where do I begin?”

Sehun pouts. “I wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“Yes, you were,” Jongin says, not unkindly. “I guess I was always used to people liking me or sucking up to me, so it was a huge shock when you didn’t treat me like everyone else did. I didn’t know how to react to that.”

“We,” Sehun starts, gesturing at the two of them. “Are extremely toxic together. It’s a miracle we were able to finish the project.”

“We got the job done, didn't we?” Jongin asks. “That counts for something.”

“We got into like, thirty fights and almost killed each other.”

Jongin snickers lightly. “Let’s see what happens next time then.”

“Next time?” Sehun inquires. “You actually want to go through all that again?”

“Sweetheart, how could you say something like that?” Jongin fakes a gasp. “I thought we were work husbands.”

“I'll get the divorce papers ready.”

“Divorce?” Sehun asks. “At least take me out to dinner first.”

Jongin makes an amused noise. “Isn't this dinner?”

Sehun shakes his head. “Not here. I mean like a real dinner. Like one of those fancy French places you rich people like going to.”

“You like French food, sweetheart?” Jongin asks. “Boeuf bourguignon, escargot, and all that?”

Sehun shifts in his seat. Jongin speaking French is very sexy— he should do it more. “I like anything that’s expensive.”

“Men included?”

“It's a secret,” Sehun says. He raises his glass to his lips. “You'll never know.”

Jongin grins. “I guess I never will.”

🏙

They finish dinner half an hour later, their bellies full and Jongin’s wallet being lighter than it was when they arrived. 

Sehun _insisted_ that he would pay for the two of them and that he isn't as poor as Jongin thinks he is, but Jongin being Jongin couldn’t let that happen.

“—We should’ve at least split the bill,” Sehun huffs, following Jongin out of the restaurant. That seems to be a reoccurring, them going in and out of places together. It feels like dating, only without the lovey-dovey words and kisses.

Kisses sound nice. Sehun wouldn't mind getting one, especially from someone with those plump and soft-looking lips.

“You can pay for the next outing if it means that much to you,” Jongin says, adjusting the buttons of his black coat. Knowing him, it's most likely from Gucci too. 

Damn. Sehun should have borrowed a coat from Jongin too. The air outside is much chillier than it was earlier this morning, and Sehun, dressed in a blazer and slacks, is not safe from the cold nighttime air of the city. “We should get street food next time.”

Jongin makes a face. “Street food is dirty. That'll make us sick.”

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. “Don't be ridiculous. Just because it's called street food, it doesn’t mean it’s roadkill.”

“I thought you wanted to eat French food,” Jongin points out.

“Well, I happen to like tteokbokki too,” Sehun replies, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blazer. Though he doesn't think he can eat another bite of anything, some tteokbokki would definitely help him warm up a bit. He really regrets not bringing an extra coat to wear on top of his suit, but he isn't about to tell Jongin that.

Jongin must have noticed his discomfort anyway, because a frown makes its way to his lips. “Did something happen? You're all fidgety.”

“I'm fine.”

“Don't lie. Are you cold?”

Sehun shakes his head. “I'll be okay.”

“Don’t be stupid. Your scrawny butt will freeze to death.” And before Sehun can stop him, Jongin is shrugging out of his coat and draping it over Sehun's shoulders. “Here. Take care of it.”

“What? I don't want your stupid coat. I told you I’m fine.” Sehun reaches up to take it off, but Jongin isn't having it.

“Keep it. I insist,” Jongin says, pushing the coat back to Sehun. “You need it more than I do.”

“Oh.” Sehun blinks. He hesitantly puts his arms into the sleeves, sighing when he feels the warmth of the fabric on him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. You don’t have to give it back, I have a lot of those.”

Sehun inserts his hands into the coat’s pockets. He tries not to focus on the space, or lack thereof, between them as they continue walking. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Dior suits you, you should wear more of it.”

Sehun looks up at Jongin, and something twists in his chest, like a stretch he’s been avoiding for too long.

He thinks about Jongin’s low voice and signature smirk, and suddenly he has a name for what ignites in the pit of his stomach. Jongin’s long fingers typing on his keyboard, Jongin’s hands on other places, Jongin’s mouth, what he might do with it if Sehun let him. Jongin’s broad shoulders and long legs, the place his jaw meets his neck and the place his neck meets his shoulder and the tendon that stretches the length between them, and the way it looks when Jongin turns his head to shoot him a challenging glare, and his impossibly brown eyes—

“Hey, Sehun,” Jongin suddenly says, interrupting Sehun’s train of thought. “I had fun today.”

“I had fun today too,” Sehun confesses, because he truly did. Despite the morning chaos, their presentation went well, they got to eat great food, and they got to sort things out between the two of them. “We should do this again.”

“Be partners and work on a campaign together?”

“No! I mean yes, I mean— sure why not, but what I mean is, we should hang out,” Sehun says, mentally cursing himself for how lame that sounded. 

“We don't have to end it,” Jongin replies. There's a look in his eyes that Sehun can't quite read. "We can still hang out."

Sehun gulps at that. He eyes Jongin cautiously, searching for any signs of humor.“At your place?”

"Yes," Jongin replies. “Is there a problem with that?”

This is it. This is Sehun’s chance to put an end to it all. It's that easy. He can just say no and be done with Jongin, he can squash his feelings and keep things _professional_ instead… or he can say yes and spend more time with Jongin.

It's an easy decision, one that Sehun will know will bite him in the ass in the future but he can't bring himself to care. “Okay. Let's go.”

🏙

They're seated on Jongin’s couch again, their legs pressed up against each other as they watch the action movie playing on the large screen in front of them. Well, half watch at least, considering that they're usually too busy debating about the movie's plot holes among many other things rather than actually watching.

“This doesn't make sense,” Jongin says, frowning as the main character in the movie jump into the front seat of a car. “There's no way he would have known that the hostages got out safely.”

Sehun, on the other hand, is too busy staring at Jongin to pay attention to the intense car chase happening on the screen. He shifts, almost involuntarily, leaning back against the couch. He nudges their shoulders together and catches Jongin’s gaze flickering over to him for a brief moment. 

Sehun is not sure how Jongin feels about him, them, and the electricity between them, but some part of his brain thinks maybe it would be helpful if Jongin can take what he can handle, and Sehun could handle the rest.

“Are you still even watching the movie?” Jongin asks, looking over at Sehun curiously.

“Maybe,” Sehun hums, not bothering to lie.

A muscle in Jongin’s jaw moves and a grin tugs at his lips. “Too busy looking at me?”

“What if I am?” Sehun challenges, raising an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jongin shrugs casually. “I know you look at me a lot.”

Sehun gives a little laugh. “I know you look at me a lot too.”

Jongin bites his lip, waits a second, and opens his mouth again. “How can I not? You’re hard to miss.”

Sehun can’t help but laugh again. “You can just say you find me hot.”

Jongin keeps looking at him, holding his gaze for two seconds too long. “Sehun?”

“What?”

Jongin doesn’t reply with words, he only grabs Sehun’s face with both his hands and kisses him.

Sehun is frozen. He can’t quite register the press of Jongin’s lips and the fabric of Jongin’s sleeves against his face.

He doesn’t mind. He likes it. A lot.

For a moment, the space around him fuzzes into static. His brain is finding it hard to keep up with his body, and it’s as if time has stopped tickling entirely.

This is Jongin: annoying and snobby Jongin. The very same Jongin that he's hated since he arrived at the office except… he might not hate him as much as he did before.

Oh, who is Sehun kidding? He _likes_ Jongin. He likes Jongin's handsome face, his toned body, his pretentious haircut, and even those tacky red and green clothes that make him look like a Christmas tree.

And surely, Jongin must like him too, because he's kissing Sehun even harder. He leans further into the kiss and is rewarded by Jongin’s mouth sliding and opening against his. Jongin’s tongue brushing against his, which is, wow. It’s nothing like kissing anyone he’s ever kissed in his life.

Deciding he needs more, he climbs into Jongin’s lap, hooking his legs around Jongin’s torso as he explores Sehun's mouth. His hands travel down Sehun's back, palming Sehun's sides as Sehun continues kissing him.

Sehun yelps against Jongin’s lips in surprise when a hand suddenly smacks his ass. He doesn't mind being spanked, but he wishes Jongin would have given him a warning. How was he supposed to know that Jongin would be into that shit?

He doesn’t protest when Jongin suddenly grabs his butt; he encourages it even, rolling his hips against Jongin's own while Jongin palms his ass cheeks.

“I always wanted to do that.”

“Grab my ass?” Sehun asks, his voice breathy as he takes a look at Jongin, who is gazing at him with those fucking bedroom eyes.

“Yeah. And spank you. God knows you need a one for being such a brat all the time,” Jongin huffs. He doesn't look the least bit remorseful when he smacks Sehun's butt again. “I was lying about the ass thing, by the way. You _do_ have a fat butt.”

Sehun snickers. He grinds further into Jongin’s lap, smirking when he feels the distinct shape of an erection against his thigh. “Well you can see more of this fat butt in your bedroom.”

Jongin looks amused. He tightens his grip on Sehun's ass, which Sehun can’t complain about. “So demanding.”

“You know I am,” Sehun replies. “Now are you gonna take me to your bedroom or not?”

🏙

Sehun shouldn't even be surprised when Jongin all but pushes him into his bedroom. Had the circumstances been different, Sehun would have yelled at him for not being gentle. Right now, however, he just wants Jongin.

They’ve lost their—rather Jongin’s, shirts somewhere along the way to the bedroom. Jongin’s hands have not left Sehun’s body since they kissed, and Sehun doesn’t mind it one bit.

Impatiently, Jongin tugs and pushes at the hem of Sehun’s trousers, his hands indulgently sliding over Sehun’s perky ass until the clothing pools around his feet and Sehun’s cock bounces free— red, rigid and flushed against his belly.

Jongin shoves him onto the bed, licking his lips as he plants his knees on either sides of Sehun’s hips.

Sehun grunts when his back hits the mattress, but he can’t bring himself to complain when Jongin starts hovering over him, a hungry look in his eyes as he takes in the sight of a flushed and naked Sehun underneath him.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” Jongin asks, smirking.

Of course Sehun likes what he sees. He knows that Jongin is muscular, but seeing it in person is an entirely different experience. His skin is golden and radiant, and his muscles look like they belong on a sculpture rather than an actual human being.

And that dick… well, Sehun certainly has competition in that department. Like every other aspect of him, Jongin’s cock is nothing short of impressive.

Jongin leans further into his personal space. Sehun’s breath hitches when Jongin’s palms slide over his collar bones and move to cradle his neck with those large hands.

Jongin angles his face down and Sehun reaches up to meet him. Their lips hover over each other expectantly, savoring the fiery passion between them.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Jongin admits in a heated murmur against Sehun’s lips. “If I knew kissing you would shut you up then I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“Fuck,” Sehun swears. He circles his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, laying his palms flat on Jongin’s broad back, slowly mapping the curve of his spine.

“You’re so— shit, you drive me crazy,” Sehun husks, his breath hot against Jongin’s lips. 

The kiss is urgent, hot enough to boil Sehun’s blood, as Sehun tugs Jongin closer, digging his nails into Jongin’s skin to damper his growing desire. He doesn’t want to go further than what Jongin is comfortable with, but it’s hard to think about anything other than going all the way with Jongin is moving against him.

Jongin is a good kisser, a great one even, and it astonishes Sehun just how soft Jongin’s lips are, and how welcoming and sweet his mouth is when he presses his tongue inside. 

Sehun feels Jongin hum against his lips, opening his mouth wider to accommodate Sehun’s needy tongue. Sehun breaks the kiss with a wet gasp when he feels Jongin’s erection brush against his own. Fuck, he’s so hard.

Jongin is unrelenting as he licks and nips at Sehun’s jaw. His lips then move to Sehun’s ear where he suckles on the lobe and then moves to exhale hot breath on the sensitive shell. 

Sehun moans, carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair as he brings Jongin down impossibly close, wanting to feel every inch of him. His hands feel like they’re on fire, scorching hot, as they take handfuls of Sehun’s ass and squeeze, spreading him apart while the pads of his fingers press against his asshole.

Sehun swallows thickly. “Oh fuck,” he breathes out. “Jongin.”

He feels Jongin’s pleased hum vibrate against his ear and shivers all the way down to his toes.

“So sweetheart,” Jongin starts, his voice low and sultry, “Has it been a while? Or do you just really want my fingers inside your ass?”

The thought of Jongin’s fingers buried deep inside him makes Sehun’s hole clench in anticipation. He licks over his lips, grinning. “Were you hoping to pop my cherry, Kim Jongin?” Sehun asks. “Sorry to disappoint, but that’s already happened. I love playing with my ass and having my ass played with. Makes me cum so hard.”

“Christ,” Jongin mutters. He slowly drags his teeth down Sehun’s throat. “Lucky for me then.”

In a swift movement, Jongin captures Sehun’s lips once more. Sehun sucks on Jongin’s bottom lip as they move further up the bed. He thinks he can kiss Jongin for hours without getting bored. 

But then, Jongin breaks the kiss, an obscene trail of saliva connecting their lips. Sehun whines at the loss, but Jongin more than makes up for it when he shuffles downwards to settle between Sehun’s parted legs. 

His hands glide over Sehun’s thick thighs, admiring them before spreading them wide. The utter rush of having Jongin between his legs is enough to have Sehun shaking with need. His hips thrust into air, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Wow,” Jongin says appreciatively, circling a hand around Sehun’s cock. His touch has Sehun aching, throwing his head back against the pillow with a desperate groan. “You have such a pretty cock— so thick and long.” 

Sehun whines at that. Jongin’s grip is loose as he pumps Sehun, his thumb toying with the leaking slit. “Tell me, Sehun-ssi, have you fucked a lot of guys with this cock?” Jongin asks. “Or do you not do the fucking?”

Sehun is damn near salivating, spot threatening to drip from the corner of his mouth. He swallows heavily, throat feeling tight as he pushes a hand through his hair. “Oh my God, Jongin.”

“I was just asking,” Jongin hums, angling closer so that his breath tickles Sehun’s sensitive cockhead. “Do you like it when I talk about your huge dick? How pretty it is and how much I want it in my mouth?”

Sehun whines in response, but Jongin shows no signs of stopping.

“Does it turn you on when I talk about your big cock?”

Sehun gasps, and he can’t quite stop himself from thrusting crudely against Jongin’s lips in anticipation for what’s to come. He watches Jongin through lidded eyes as he mouths along his length, running his tongue up in long broad strokes. The intensity of those deep dark eyes burns into Sehun, making his insides melt. 

“A-Ah, Jongin,” Sehun’s breath hitches when Jongin finally engulfs the tip, those plush lips swallowing down his cock with a practiced ease that Sehun would not have expected from him.

Who would have thought? Kim Jongin, the perfect golden boy and stubborn dick is actually really good at sucking dick.

Jongin takes in more of him, and Sehun moans, loudly and wantonly. One would think that someone as headstrong as Sehun would put up more of a fight for dominance in bed, but it’s the opposite. Sehun loves to be taken care of, loves to be spoiled by his partner, especially when said partner is just as hot and talented as Jongin.

“Fuuuuuck,” Sehun curses, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Jongin continues sucking him off. Shamelessly, he runs one of his hands across his chest, palming at one of his nipples as he continues to watch Jongin lap at his cock.

“God.” Sehun shivers in delight. “You’re so fucking good at this.”

Jongin hums, not breaking eye contact with Sehun as he begins bobbing his head up and down. The warmth and moisture of Jongin’s mouth around him has Sehun curling his toes in pure pleasure. He surrenders to the feeling, body going pilant with how turned on he is. 

He makes this known to Jongin, voicing his delight through moans that would have made perverts like Baekhyun and Luhan blush. 

Sehun startles when he feels a fingertip brush against his hole, purposefully teasing the puckered rim.

Jongin pulls off of his cock with a salacious popping sound, one that Sehun will probably think about in his dreams tonight. Sehun doesn’t even have time to mourn the loss of that mouth because Jongin wraps his other hand around him, pumping his cock with firm, confident strokes that had Sehun rutting against him like a cat in heat.

Jongin is so hot like this, situated between Sehun’s legs all sweaty and panting with Sehun’s cock in hand. There is cum staining his lips, but Sehun gets the urge to kiss him again.

Huh. Maybe Jongin really is driving him crazy.

Sehun watches Jongin carefully as the other man circles a finger around his sensitive hole, lightly teasing his asshole without breaching inside. 

Sehun’s body jolts like he’s been electrocuted, spreading his legs even wider as he grits his teeth to muffle a shout that would have woken up Jongin’s neighbors.

“God, Jongin—,” Sehun breathes. “Shit— that’s so good.” He is captivated by the parting of Jongin’s lips and the vein bulging from his neck. 

Jongin grins, smug and cocky, before he bends back down and engulfs one of Sehun’s balls in his mouth, sucking and tonguing while his other hand continues pumping and stroking Sehun's cock.

“Oh fuck, Jongin. Oh my god, yeah—”

The things Jongin can do with his mouth are sinful; so much so that Sehun ponders if Jongin really is the devil. Will Sehun ever find anything that feels as good as having Jongin’s mouth on him? He won’t know unless Jongin fucks him.

Jongin huffs out a laugh, smiling brightly. He takes a moment just to watch Sehun, his gaze a mix of adoring, heated, and hungry.

“Hold these open for me,” Jongin orders, running his hand along Sehun’s quivering thighs. “You can be a good boy, can’t you sweetheart?”

Sehun’s breath hitches in anticipation. He eagerly licks his lips as grabs the underside of his knees and pulls back his legs, exposing himself completely to Jongin. It’s obscene, but Jongin seems to love it, his gaze devouring the delicious sight in front of him.

Teasingly, Jongin places his hands on Sehun’s inner thighs, spreading them apart so he can see more of Sehun’s pink and fluttering hole. “Look how pretty that is,” Jongin says, prodding one long finger against Sehun’s entrance. “And it’s all for me.”

Sehun is learning that Jongin is the worst kind of tease. He is practically begging for it by the time Jongin lowers his mouth to his hole, licking over the puckered muscle. 

“O-Oh! J-Jongin—“ Sehun gasps in pure pleasure, clutching onto one of Jongin’s pillows for support as Jongin hungrily mouths over his entrance.

Another characteristic of Jongin, Sehun has noticed for months now, is that the other man isn’t shy in the least. Jongin doesn’t show any signs of shame as he buries his head in between Sehun’s cheeks, those large hands spreading him wide apart for the thrust of his tongue.

“A-Ah, oh fuck,” Sehun curses as Jongin begins fucking him with his tongue. It had been so long since Sehun allowed someone this kind of pleasure, so he happily melts into it, opening himself fully to the feeling. 

He moans in ecstasy when he feels a finger slide inside of him. He tries not to tense as Jongin’s finger swirls around, loosening him up and readying him for the much bigger thing that’s about to come.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks, his own voice sounding rough and husky as he inserts another finger inside. “You’re so tight. I’ll get some lube.”

Sehun clenches around him, his entire body trembling. “If you move, I’m literally going to throw you out of a window.”

Jongin frowns at that. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Sehun says, wiggling so he can feel more of Jongin’s fingers. It’s a tight stretch, and lube would make things a lot easier, but Sehun isn’t willing to let Jongin go just yet.

“I’ll be fine.”

Jongin’s brows scrunch together in concern. Sehun watches with half exasperation and half amusement as Jongin uses his other hand to reach over to his bedside drawer, fumbling around until he fishes out a bottle of lube.

“Don't be stubborn,” Jongin chides. “I'm not taking you to the hospital if you get hurt.”

“The hospital?” Sehun manages to ask. “Your dick isn’t _that_ big.”

Jongin slaps his ass, which Sehun probably deserves. It's a good thing he likes being spanked.

“I'm starting to think you don't want me to fuck you,” Jongin says dryly, crooking his fingers inside Sehun for added effect.

Sehun narrows his eyes at him. “You wouldn't dare.”

“I would,” Jongin says. He doesn't give Sehun a chance to respond to that as he dips his head back down, moving his fingers and tongue in tandem. He’s attentive to the noises Sehun makes, moving his body in relation to each of Sehun's movements.

Each caress of Jongin's fingers makes it feel like Sehun is being studied, as if he is being torn apart in the best way possible before being put together again. It's a wonderful feeling, one that Sehun wants to experience again and again and again.

“Can you cum like this?” Jongin asks, his voice low and hot. He sounds like one of those porn stars that Sehun used to get off to, except he’s so much classier and hotter. His dick is even better too.

Jongin’s fingers alternate between teasing, giving Sehun the pressure he is so desperately craving, to utterly abusing Sehun’s prostate with hard and rapid thrusts. The sensations had Sehun on an edge so high his vision gets blurry. 

“Will you cum from just me fingering you?” Jongin asks, biting at his bottom lip and dragging it between his teeth with an amused hum. “You’re so cute, sweetheart. It looks like you don’t even need a dick to make you cum. Look how wet you are for me already.” 

Sehun noises out a protest to that, stubbornly clenching around Jongin's fingers as the older man works in and out of him.

“What was that, Sehun-ssi?” Jongin smirks teasingly. It's infuriating how good he looks even while doing that. “Do you want my dick in you?”

Of course Sehun wants that dick in him. The wet stain forming on Jongin’s expensive sheets is a testament to how much Sehun wants him. God, his own dick is leaking like a broken faucet. 

Jongin’s eyes are eating him right up, and a part of Sehun wants to push his head down and fuck Jongin’s throat raw. He decides that that fantasy could wait; right now he really wants Jongin to fuck him until he screams.

“Just put it in already,” Sehun demands, teeth sinking into his bottom lip impatiently.

“Be patient, sweetheart,” Jongin says, gaze burning with a promise. “I’m gonna take you apart and have you begging for me soon enough.”

Sehun moans, and he sways forward before he catches himself with a jerk. “Then do it,” he whimpers. “Fuck me, Jongin.”

“You’re still so tight,” Jongin replies, pumping his fingers in and out of Sehun faster.

Sehun swears loudly, feeling a familiar heat build up in his balls. He will actually lose his mind if Jongin doesn’t fuck him soon— either that or he is going to rip off Jongin’s dick off and fuck himself with it himself.

Jongin continues working Sehun open, reducing the younger to near tears by the time three fingers are fanned wide inside him.

“Just fuck me already,” Sehun demands, clenching around Jongin’s fingers. “I’m not a doll. I can take it.” 

It feels like a Christmas miracle when Jongin’s fingers _finally_ leave his twitching hole. This is it. It’s actually happening. He can finally have that perfect cock inside him.

Sehun inhales in anticipation when he feels Jongin’s cockhead pressing against his hole. He has just enough time to think, oh wow, before Jongin slides in.

“Fuck!” Sehun gasps, reflexively tightening down on Jongin. Fuck. Even with all that preparation, it’s still a tight squeeze, but _holy shit_ does it feel good.

He tries to move his legs to get some leverage and support, but they don’t make it to where he wants them to go. Instead, Jongin manoeuvres then to land on his shoulders where his right hand can easily grip Sehun’s thigh.

Without warning, Jongin begins to thrust into him. His movements are slow and paced at first, but it doesn’t take long for him to quicken his pace.

“Oh my— Jongin, oh fuck. Ah please,” Sehun moans, absolutely thrilled with having that dick thrust in and out of him. He knows that Jongin is good at a lot of things, but he hasn’t considered that _fucking_ would be on that list. Not that he’s complaining though, he’s having the time of his life.

“A-Ah! There! Right there, Jongin,” Sehun pants as Jongin ruts into him faster.

Jongin licks at his lips, as if he’s savoring the sight of a desperate and needy Sehun sprawled out underneath him. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart.”

“H-holy fuck—” Sehun moans, writhing wildly when Jongin brushes over his prostate. “Oh shit. Oh fuck yeah, right there.”

“Yeah?” Jongin asks. Back then, Sehun would have found his constant egging on to be annoyingly narcissistic, but now he just finds it hot. “Are you gonna make a mess? Are you going to cum from my cock?”

Sehun whines desperately, and that must fire up something in Jongin because he’s pounding into Sehun even harder and feasted, hitting his prostate every time he moves.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Jongin asks. “You like my huge dick inside you?”

“You’re— it’s not that huge,” Sehun grunts. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Jongin smacks his ass again. Sehun hopes he makes good on his word and spanks him again. That would be really hot.

Despite his words, Sehun thinks that he can’t last any longer. Jongin is pounding into him so hard he sees little stars start appearing in his vision. He feels so incredibly full with each wet thrust in.

It’s no surprise that he reaches his orgasm first. With a broken moan, Sehun cums, cock jerking as semen sprays along his twitching stomach.

He is gasping, toes curling painfully as the heat building in his balls goes red-hot. A final deep thrust from Jongin is the last straw that manages to completely push him over the edge.

Jongin orgasms right after him, filling Sehun up with his thick white cum and leaving a mess all over Sehun and the bedsheets.

Sehun clenches around him one last time, sighing heavily as his entire body tenses with the aftershock of his orgasm. 

Gingerly, Jongin slides his cock out of him when Sehun starts to wince from overstimulation. He is uncharacteristically quiet as he eases out of Sehun, untangling their flushed limbs and brushing Sehun’s bangs out of his sweaty forehead.

It takes a while, but Sehun’s breath eventually evens. Belatedly, he realizes how much his orgasm had taken out of him. God, he’ll probably be sore for days, and it’s all Jongin and his dick’s fault. Okay yeah, maybe his asshole is to blame too, but Sehun can’t help that he’s still so tight.

Jongin smiles, clearly proud of his work. He pushes himself to the other side of the bed, his Greek God-esque body looking immaculate while covered in sweat and cum. He looks like a combination of an editorial model and a porn-star.

Neither of them say anything for a few moments, the silence between them as heavy and thick as Jongin’s dick… which admittedly still looks very nice when soft and laying on Jongin’s thigh.

Hmmm. Sehun would love a chance to suck on that dick one day. He has been told that his blowjob skills are fantastic, and he’s confident that he can do it better than Jongin. Heh. That would be fun.

Sehun watches Jongin openly, unable to tear his gaze away from the slant of Jongin’s jaw and the small parting of his lips. Meanwhile Jongin’s eyes have never left him, like he’s taking note of all the little details on Sehun’s face.

“So,” Sehun eventually starts, breaking the silence. “Did that really just happen?”

“Unless this is a very vivid dream, then yes.”

“You’re really good at it— fucking, I mean,” Sehun admits. “Like yeah, you’re really hot, but you also happen to be great in bed. I wanna do that again if that's okay— that and many other things too. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.” He doesn’t know what it is about intense orgasms that make him say humiliating shit like this, but it’s too late to take it back now.

“Thanks, I guess?” Jongin says, looking adorably confused for the first time in his life. “That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“What? No it isn't, I've complimented you many times before.”

Jongin raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Does you telling me I have a nice dick your way of telling me that you like me?”

Sehun pauses. “Never mind. I take it back.”

“No, don't take that back. Don't worry about it. It was adorable,” Jongin laughs, his deep voice rumbling in his chest and doing things to Sehun's heart. “Of course I want to fuck your ass again, sweetheart.”

“Wait,” Sehun pauses hesitantly. He can feel his heart rapidly thundering in his chest. “I want you to know that I want more than just sex. You're— you notice it too, right? The thing between us?” Jongin nods, and Sehun takes that as his cue to continue. “I like you. I actually really like you and I have no idea when or where that happened and how I got there, but I just thought that you should know because I—”

“—Sehun,” Jongin interrupts, and it is as if the world has stopped turning. “It’s alright. I like you too.”

Cupping his cheek, Jongin presses his lips against Sehun in a sweet and chaste kiss. Words cannot possibly explain the feeling that seeps into Sehun's veins, the utter joy and relief that he feels from Jongin's words. They’ve kissed before, but none of those kisses can compare to this one. It feels like everything has finally been put into place.

All good things come to an end, however, and Jongin is pulling away. Sehun is tempted to kiss him again, but Jongin looks like he has something to say.

“I'm glad you finally said that.” Jongin says after a beat. “You're cute when you get embarrassed and flustered.”

Sehun snorts. “Thanks?”

Jongin shakes his head. He leans into Sehun’s space, watching the move to of Sehun’s mouth with a glassy expression.

“Don't need to thank me. Just kiss me again.”

Sehun certainly can't oppose that.

🏙

Sehun has woken up next to Kim Jongin two times already… which is two times more than he probably should.

Apparently, Jongin is a cuddler, and he’s also a big spoon, which Sehun most definitely doesn't mind.

Unlike last time, they're in no rush to go get anywhere, so Sehun lets himself relax. While the Egyptian cotton bed sheets are nice against his skin, Sehun is sure that the warmth he feels is mainly because of Jongin.

As much as he likes feeling the hard planes of Jongin’s torso against his back, Sehun can’t quite relax without Jongin asking this.

“So,” Sehun starts, looking over at Jongin tentatively. “You like me.”

“I do,” Jongin says, without hesitation. “And before you say anything, no, this isn't a trick nor a part of my evil plan to sabotage you.”

“That would be a really good plan though,” Sehun hums. “How long?”

“Have I liked you?” Jongin inquires. “Probably since the night I sent you that first follow-up email about the project plans.”

“That long?” Sehun gapes at him incredulously. He can't quite believe his ears. “Why the hell didn't you tell me?”

“What good would that have done?” Jongin questions. “You and I weren't exactly on good terms at the time.”

“I… you— you still should’ve told me,” Sehun says, the cogs in his brain turning as he looks back on all the times they've spent together. All the cups of coffee, all the arguments, all the petty words thrown at each other, and all the times Sehun has wanted to shut Jongin up by kissing him. “All this time I thought you were dating Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin repeats, looking at Sehun like he's speaking a foreign language he can't understand. “Where did you get that idea?”

“You aren’t your usual annoying and pretentious self when you’re around him, you laugh at his jokes, you say good things about him even when he’s not around, and apparently, you guys even cook meals together,” Sehun lists off, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“So? We’re good friends, and we enjoy each other’s company, it doesn’t mean that we’re dating,” Jongin says. He looks at Sehun skeptically. “Now don’t tell me you don’t have any other friends aside from Baekhyun and that Luhan guy.”

“Oh fuck you, I have other friends.”

“First of all, you couldn’t fuck me if you tried. Second of all, Junmyeon and Chanyeol don’t count as your friends; one of them is your boss and the other one is Baekhyun’s friend.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. He is not having this conversation with Jongin… especially when he and Jongin literally just had sex. “Whatever. I still think you should've told me.”

“You could have said something too, you know,” Jongin points out, and there's that smug smile on his face again. “You can't expect me to do all the work, sweetheart.”

Considering how Jongin just fucked him earlier, Sehun knows Jongin doesn’t have any problem with doing all the work. “You always say what you think. If you actually liked me, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I wasn't sure if you liked me back or not,” Sehun confesses. After all, Jongin can have anyone he wants. There's no reason for him to go for Sehun— someone who hated him for so long.

“Now you know,” Jongin replies. "I do like you, sweetheart. I like you a lot."

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you like me?” Sehun questions, peering his head at Jongin curiously.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Jongin asks him back.

“I want to hear it,” Sehun says firmly, but not unkindly. “Why do you like me?”

Jongin stares at him for a moment before sighing. “First of all, you’re smart and talented, you clearly love your job and you're passionate about what you do. Second of all, you know what you want and you aren’t afraid to do what it takes to get it. You’re stubborn and you don't let anyone step over you. Third of all you're pretty, and surely you don't need me to elaborate on that.”

Sehun blinks in surprise. He wasn’t expecting an entire paragraph, topic sentence and all, but he’s pleased with what he hears. He trusts that Jongin isn’t lying about this, not when he's looking at Sehun with a tenderness and vulnerability that Sehun would have never expected from him before.

“What about me?” Jongin asks.

“What about you?”

“Why do you like me?”

“Oh,” Sehun says. A mischievous smile plays on his lips. “You're okay sometimes, I guess.”

“I take that back. I don't like you. I've never liked you, because you're actually the worst,” Jongin snorts.

“We would be the worst couple,” Sehun says, and the reality of it sobers him up a little. He and Jongin only just got to be friends, it’s not like they can just jump into each other’s arms and start kissing each other at the office. Can they really expect to have a normal relationship after everything that has happened between the two of them? Didn’t they used to hate each other?

“I like you, you like me, what exactly is the problem here?”

Sehun chews on his bottom lip. Is it really that simple? Can he and Jongin just start dating? Be boyfriends? What if things go wrong? What if they break up? Will they go back to hating each other?

“We don't have to start dating right away,” Jongin says, like he has read Sehun’s mind. “We can take it slow. Go on dates and test the waters.”

“Test the waters?” Sehun repeats. “Like, taking things slow?”

“Yes,” Jongin says. “I like you, Sehun, and I don't want to ruin things by rushing and getting ahead of myself.”

“We literally just had sex,” Sehun points out dryly. “We’re already rushing things.”

“That was before we confessed to each other. That doesn’t count,” Jongin says, like it’s the soundest logic in the world. “And we both enjoyed the sex, didn’t we?”

Of course Sehun enjoyed the sex. It was probably the best fuck he’s had in his life if he’s being honest— but is that really enough? Is he really willing to take a risk like this?

Does he want to be a part of Jongin’s life? Does he want _Jongin_ to be a part of his life? Will they be able to come to agreements without arguing? What will happen if he and Jongin ever break up? How will their working relationship go?

There are so many questions to consider, so many things that could go wrong. They could make each other miserable and end up hating each other all over again… but they can also be great together.

The idea of Jongin taking him out on dates— walking around Seoul together, having dinner and getting bubble tea afterwards, shopping while holding hands— it all sounds very appealing to Sehun.

“Yeah. We can finally go to that noodle place I was talking about,” Jongin says. “Or if you want, we can go somewhere else. You said you like French food, didn’t you?” 

“I'd… I'd like that,” Sehun replies. He’s not used to this whole dating thing anymore, but he’s more than willing to try. He has a feeling that Jongin will make it all worth it. “We can give it a try.”

“Good,” Jongin says. He throws a leg over Sehun's waist, pulling him closer underneath the blankets. “Now go back to sleep.”

“What if I don't want to?” Sehun challenges. 

Jongin smirks at him. “You can never stop riling me up, can't you?”

“Nope.”

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to spank you again.”

“You can try,” Sehun quips. He hopes that they never stop having this kind of banter now that things have changed between them. Honeyed words and sweet nothings are nice, but they don't suit Sehun, and they certainly don’t suit Jongin.

“Oh? Is that a challenge, Sehun-ssi?” Jongin asks. “I thought you wanted to take things slow.”

“But I also want to take things hard and rough,” Sehun replies, staring up at Jongin through his lashes. He doesn't need to look down 

Sehun can't help the smile that makes its way to his face. Yeah, he can get used to this.

🏙

Monday comes a lot sooner than Sehun would hope for.

He knew it was a bad idea to stay over at Jongin's place for the rest of the weekend, but he did it anyway. They agreed to take things slow, but Sehun finds it hard to keep his hands to himself when Jongin keeps walking around looking as hot as he does.

“Don't be nervous,” Jongin tells him as they board the elevator going up to their floor. “Who cares what the others think?”

Sehun does, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. He loves his job, and he likes his colleagues, but he isn't ready for the commotion the likes of Baekhyun and Chanyeol will cause when he walks into the office alongside Jongin. 

“I can’t believe you’ve actually done it,” Chanyeol says, gaping at the two of them with large eyes.

Sehun winces. He thought the states from the rest of their coworkers were bad, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun actually confronting them about it is even worse.

It’s not that he’s ashamed of Jongin, nor is he embarrassed of the beginning of their relationship, but he would rather not have Baekhyun telling him “I told you so” over and over again, smug that he had been right about Sehun and Jongin having feelings for each other.

“I _told_ you they like each other,” Baekhyun says, smirking. He's been smug ever since he saw the hickeys that Sehun tried to hide underneath his collar. Sehun can only hope he doesn't mention this to Junmyeon, who would no doubt scold him for coming to work looking as 'unprofessional’ as he does.

“I wonder who confessed first,” Chanyeol says. "They're both really stubborn and oblivious."

Sehun doesn’t bother entertaining that remark, choosing to remain silent as he parks himself in front of the computer. Jongin is still hovering beside him, but the older man looks more amused than anything else.

“So, are you and Jongin together now?” Baekhyun inquires, suggestively wiggling his brows at the two of them.

“I don't see how that's any of your business,” Sehun says, turning to his computer screen. He is not about to discuss this with Baekhyun, the very same man who had pushed him

He can avoid Luhan by not going to Exodus, but he can’t exactly avoid Baekhyun, who unfortunately is still seated next to him. 

“Did you two go all the way?” Baekhyun asks, as if asking about the weather. "How was his dick? Is it as good as the rest of him? Is that the reason why you're walking all funny?"

“You should really stop talking.”

“Hey! I'm just being supportive,” Baekhyun protests. “I always rooted for the two of you. I knew you had feelings for each other even before you knew it.”

“Congratulations,” Sehun says dryly, fighting down the blush that is creeping up his neck. “Can you leave me alone now?”

“Don’t be like that, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun whines. “You can tell me anything. Jongin here won’t mind if you spill all the juicy details.”

“I certainly would,” Jongin cuts in, effectively saving Sehun from dying from embarrassing awkwardness. “Sehun-ssi over here is just getting used to having someone as amazing as me in his life. You shouldn’t be pressuring him for details.”

“Thanks,” Sehun says gratefully. Despite himself, a smile makes its way to his face. He finds that Jongin’s presence is very comforting, like a security blanket that he didn’t know he needed until now.

Jongin smiles back at him, glowing and radiant even under the white fluorescent lights. He’s so handsome it actually hurts. “No problem, sweetheart. You know I have your back.”

Sehun’s heart feels full. The journey he and Jongin took to get to this point is far from a fairy tale, and it isn’t an ideal love story, but it’s theirs.

🏙

A lot can happen in a year.

It astounds Sehun, how much things have changed, how his life feels like it’s been flipped upside down right before his eyes.

He’s still working at Kim Corporations, that probably won’t change for a long time, but things are different now.

For one, he has become a lot better at working with people, thanks to his position as the manager of the marketing department. No longer does he dread working with possible difficult coworkers, nor does he have to keep drinking cheap powdered instant coffee everyday.

And then there's the matter of the biggest change in his life. The one and only Kim Jongin who has always been able to light a fire in Sehun’s belly, and now, Sehun’s heart.

Speaking of Jongin, the man looks stunning dressed in his pressed suit with his hair slicked back. Sehun is glad he went with the darker shade and not the bright red that makes Sehun’s eyes hurt.

He's smiling right now, the confident quirk of the lip that Sehun loves to see on him. His eyes shine with pride and joy as he looks at the rest of their coworkers, no doubt proud of the work they have done in the last few months.

The overwhelming success of last year’s 50th anniversary marketing campaign had opened many doors for the two of them. The higher-ups had been so pleased with their work that they decided to promote _both_ Sehun and Jongin as the co-heads of the marketing department, much to the amusement of Junmyeon and everyone else alike.

Since then, they had worked on other projects together, which were all equally as successful. Junmyeon often refers to them as the “dream team” due to the consistent quality of the work they produce. It’s a great feeling, especially when Sehun knows how hard his perfectionist boyfriend has worked on every single campaign they have done.

“I would like to propose a toast,” Junmyeon starts, raising his glass and making the others follow suit. “To Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, for being the best and most hardworking co-managers in Kim Corporations.”

Everyone cheers to that, whoops and clamors of congratulations resounding throughout the room. 

“When's the wedding?” Baekhyun hollers.

“When Jongin gets promoted as the CEO,” Chanyeol quips from beside him, one arm slung over Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Somewhere along Sehun and Jongin's relationship, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had gotten closer with one another. When they aren’t pestering Kyungsoo, they often join Sehun and Jongin for dinner as third and fourth wheels. It’s funny how they already act like a couple even without confessing their feelings to one another… not too different from how Sehun and Jongin were when they were in the same position.

“If Jongin becomes CEO, do we have to address him as Kim sajangnim? Or can we still call him Jonginnie?” Baekhyun wonders out loud. He could never really hold his alcohol well.

“Never mind that. What about Sehun? Will he be promoted too?” Chanyeol asks noisily.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the both of them, clearly exasperated with their nonsense. “Sehun and Jongin’s relationship is none of your business.”

“Weren’t you betting with us when they were still oblivious and wouldn't talk about their feelings?” Chanyeol questions.

“What? No, I didn't. You two forced me to bet with you guys and I clearly said no.”

That apparently isn't the right thing to say because Chanyeol and Baekhyun proceed to shoot their protests at him, saying that he's a liar and that he's just as much of a greedy gambler as the rest of them.

It’s a little overwhelming, being in the center of all this attention with his boyfriend at his side, but Sehun is getting used to it. Just last week he was able to survive yet another dinner with Jongin’s family— being at the office with their coworkers feels like a walk in the park in comparison.

“Don't mind them,” Jongin says when he notices Sehun's discomfort. He raises a hand to squeeze Sehun's shoulder in an act of comfort. “They're just teasing.”

“I know,” Sehun says. “It's just… weird… thinking that you're next in line to become the CEO and all.”

Jongin shakes his head. “You know that's not official yet. My parents are still trying to convince noona to agree,” he says. He smiles at Sehun assuringly. “Don't think you can get rid of me that easily. I'm still the head of this department whether you like it or not.”

“I like it,” Sehun says. “You're a very good co-manager.”

“You're a better co-manager.”

“Thanks,” Sehun replies, smiling gratefully at the older man. He can always count on Jongin, both in and out of work.

They stand there in a comfortable silence; well, as silent as it could be in a large corporate party filled with tipsy office workers, but it’s fine.

“What do you think?” Jongin suddenly asks, swirling his glass around.

“Of the party?”

“Of everything,” Jongin replies, tilting his head to gesture at the celebration around them. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are cracking jokes, Junmyeon is taking photos, and Kyungsoo is reaching for the microphone to sing a few songs.

“It's nice,” Sehun says, and he means it. He's a lot happier now than he was last year, especially now that he has a sexy and intelligent boyfriend and co-head manager by his side.

“I heard that they're making Chanyeol and Baekhyun pair up for the deal with Jang Enterprises.”

“Really?” Sehun asks. “Maybe this project will bring two of them together, romantically I mean.”

“Like how the 50th anniversary campaign brought us together?”

“Yeah,” Sehun answers, smiling as memories of last year come back to him. “Who knows, maybe their combined forces will be enough to beat our records.”

Jongin snorts. “As if. They’re good, but they’re nowhere as good as us. We're still the best.”

Sehun snickers at that— and Jongin tells him _he’s_ competitive. “Of course we are.”

“I’d like to propose another toast,” Jongin says to him, holding his glass out in the air. “To the two of us, as boyfriends.”

Sehun smiles at that, raising his glass to clink it against Jongin’s own. “To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
